You're My Dirty Little Secret
by Audrey Storm
Summary: It started off as something simple. They were perfect for each other, but perhaps never meant to be. Draco/OC. Completed!
1. 1 A Long Day

Chapter 1

The wind blew on my face as I ran, ran to reach school on time. Now I know that no teenager is eager to go to school, but if today I wouldn't reach on time it would mean detention. Detention for the whole week and I really didn't have the time to sit there in school doing nothing.

Also getting detention meant getting grounded for a whole month, as warned by my mother because my step-father told her that I was supposed to be exhibiting improper behaviour. Like hell with him, he was the reason why I was getting late today.

Two months ago, my mother had brilliantly gone and gotten herself married to a rich man named Robert Swan. I never liked him, but since my mother was in 'love' with him, I never objected. Boy, I really do regret doing that. I had to move from my house, to another, thankfully by God's grace in the same city and this new house was not so close to my school.

I had a habit of getting up at 7 everyday for my school, which began at 7.45 A.M. So I would naturally be late if I followed my old routine which I still followed with equal enthusiasm.

_Riiiiiiing_

Great, I just ended up being late again. I entered the school and ran to my locker, removed my books and straight for my Biology class. "You're late Miss Swan", my biology teacher Mr. Thomas said. I just looked at him.

"Sit", he said. I went and took my place. Well since I finally reached school, I realize. Typical me how could I not have don't that before. Please excuse me then.

I'm Juno, Juno Mitchell White Swan. I know pretty big name right? Well Mitchell's my middle name, White, mom's surname and Swan is the new one I recently acquired. I wonder when I get married, wouldn't it be cool to have a 5 word name.

I am currently 17, and live in London. Not a much exciting life? I know that, just pretend to say it is, to make me happy.

"Today we shall be studying the....", and here the old man starts with his torture. No one really listens to him. It was lunch, I went and sat down next to Jessica, my best friend on our usual table.

"Move it freak!", a voice came. I looked up. Ugh! Not her, it was Tiffany, the blonde bitch. That's what Jessica and I secretly called her. "Why would we do that?", I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I sit here", she said. "No never", I retorted.

"From today, I do", her two fan girls were standing behind her. ""Cmon lets go", Jessica said pulling my arm. She was the quite type girl, never into fights.

My blood started boiling. "Fine", I said and glared at her, turned my face and walked away. "What the hell were you thinking?", I asked Jessica as we left the cafeteria. "Well, just trying to keep you from fighting, seeing you already got a week's detention", she said.

I narrowed my eyes. "I hate it when you're right", I said and we went to the school grounds. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Tiffany came running out, ew! There was sauce on her skirt.

"You bitch", she said pointing at me. "You did it, I know that", she said. "don't talk rubbish, I didn't even touch you!", I said. "I don'y want those excuses. You're a bloody witch I know that, your secret identity is revealed.", she said.

"She's lost it", I muttered to Jessica who just giggled. "Stop laughing, freak's best friend, wait till I have you in the same condition", she said.

"what's happening here?", the Principal burst out. Everyone fell silent. "Miss Brookes who is responsible for doing this to you?", he asked her. She looked at me.

"Hey I never even touched you", I said. "Miss Swan, my office, NOW", he said turning his back and walking inside. Did I mention that the Principal was Tiffany's father? No wonder he always catches me.

I sighed and followed him passing a death glare to Tiffany on the way who just stood smirking there. Stupid blonde, I thought and went in. "Miss Swan, I hope you know that past a few months, your record had been going down", he said taking his seat.

He gestured me to sit. I rolled me eyes, "Tell me something new", I muttered under my breath. "Excuse me?", he asked.

"Nothing", I said. "Well then I see that I will just have to call your parents this time Miss Swan", he said and picked up the telephone.

**3 Hours Later**

"I swear I didn't do that to her, you believe me mom don't you?" I asked looking at her. She just nodded slightly, she had been behaving a bit strange since her and 'dad' had met the Principal. "Mom? Hello are you with me ?",I waved my hand in front of her face.

"June, Your mother and I have something to tell you, but I think it is best that Professor Dumbledore tells you everything", he said as we entered our house. Professor Double door? Whacky name, I thought.

There was a old man standing inside, silently humming to himself. He looked at me and smiled, I returned it. "Hello Miss Swan", he said. He came forward and offered his hand to shake. I shook it.

"Why don't we sit and talk?", he offered and indicated towards the sofas. Okay now how does an old man end up in my own house telling me 'why don't you sit down?' Talk about insults.

"You're a witch Juno", he said. "In case you haven't noticed I grew out of fairy tales 12 years ago", I said in response. "Juno is that how you talk to your elders!", my mom started shouting at me.

"It's okay Mrs. Swan, often I have the parents telling me the same thing", Double door chuckled to himself. I just gave him a WHAT? Look. "You've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, here's your letter", he handed me a white envelope. I turned it, it had a red coloured seal on it. I removed it, took out the letter and began reading it.

This is complete bull shit! Everyone knows that magic doesn't exist, it's all supernatural. I looked up at him and then my step-dad after reading it. "Let me explain", my father said.

"I'm a pureblood wizard, you're mother is a muggle, that is a non-magical person." he started. "Then how do i become a witch, it's not there in my genes", I asked. I know I'm full of smart questions. "You're a muggle born witch", he said looking down at the floor.

"So what's so bad about that?", my mother asked him. "It's just that, muggle born witches/wizards are teased for their magical hereditariness, they're from muggle families ", dad said. "So you mean to say that my daughter shall be teased in school for this?", she asked looking at Double door.

"Okay wait who said I agreed to go to this school", I broke out. There was no way I was going to leave this town. "You have to", Robert said. "Why?"

"Because it's the safest place in England, after Gringotts that is", Double door. "Professor Double door where is that place now?", I asked. "Professor Dumbledore not double door, though that sounds good", he said and stared off into space.

My mom gave him an insecure look. Maybe she wasn't cool with me going to a place where he was the head, pretty dreamy he could become. "So it's decided then I see", he said looking at all of us. Mom and Robert looked at me uncertainly, I nodded. Which fool would refuse to that?

"Toodles", he said and vanished with a poof. "I hope that is the only time magic has happened in my house", mom looked at me. "Chill mom I won't even try", I said.

"You better not", she said and went in the kitchen. "Better start packing your stuff, your train leaves tomorrow at 11 sharp", Robert said. "Tickets?", I asked.

He waved them in front of me. "Oh God I bet you were Eveready to have me out of the house", I said and went up to my room. "Juno!", my mom's voice came.

I rolled my eyes and entered my room. What a mess, well guess I'll have to clean up everything first. I sighed and got to work, Magic and me? Not a bad combination, never tried it yet. Stupid Robert coming useful for the first time.


	2. 2 Introducing Draco Malfoy !

2. **Introducing Draco Malfoy !**

I entered the train with my luggage, which I have to say consisted of only one bag. My parents hadn't come to drop me at the station, it was obvious that my mom couldn't come as she was a muggle but Robert had had a meeting to deal with, coincidentally at 11 in the morning. I have to say that he was fulfilling his role of a father very well, note sarcasm.

So far being a witch had been not so thrilling. After Dumbledore left that day, Robert gave me a text book, which was not so thin. _Hogwarts A History_, who reads that stuff anyways. Then he had taken me to some place called Diagon Alley, which I had never seen, sad because I had explored the whole of London and this place was just hop skip jump from my house.

He bought me a wand, first thing and then proceeded to the other s. At home, I was taught the basic spells which I had 'missed' out as I had not done my first six years here as my 'abilities' bloomed late.

That's how mom put it.

Thankfully I was already seventeen so I could practice those spells. Wingardium Leviosa sounded so strange, whatever it mean in Latin?

I found an empty compartment which surprised me. The station had been filled with students and their luggage's so I wondered where everyone was.

I sat down at the window and just looked out as the train started moving soon. The scenery changed to that of a British country side. I could swear and say that even though I had been to our farmhouse 10000000 times never had I seen something so elegant.

"Um Excuse me, would you mind if we sat here?", I heard a girl ask me. I turned my head and saw a blonde girl standing at the door. She was wearing a weird necklace and had a magazine in her hand. I smiled and said, "Sure"

"You're new", she stated as she sat down in front of me. "I know that", I said. "I'm Luna", she forwarded her hand. "Juno", I said shaking it. "So what house are you in?", she asked me. House, wait I hadn't been told anything about that.

"I'm in Ravenclaw", she said. "There are four, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw", she said explaining to me. "Cool so how are you put into a group?", I asked. "Luna! Oh my god i've been finding you everywhere", a red headed girl came at the door and looked at me.

"Hi there", she said. "I'm Ginny"

"Juno", I replied.

"I was just telling Juno hear how the sorting took place", she said. "Oh you mentioned the hat and the song?", she got all excited. Hat and a song? Weird school.

"No...", she trailed off. "Okay then let me, all the Brave ones in the Gryffindor, Smarties in Ravenclaw, Bitches and purebloods in Slytherin and the ones who do not fit in these three go into Hufflepuff", she said.

"Oh no I'm so ending up in Hufflepuff", I cried out. Ginny giggled, "Don't think so, they'll have you sorted in the office."

"Oh", was all I could say. "So how old are you?", Luna asked me. "Umm I turned 17 last month", I replied. "You're a seventh year I see", she went back to reading her magazine. "Do you that you're holding it upside down?", I asked genuinely.

"She does that all the time", Ginny added in for her. I nodded and took out a book from my bag and started reading it. Nobody spoke any further, we all kept quiet, occasionally I would glance at Ginny who would smile at me.

I looked up as I heard the door slide open, a boy with shocking blonde hair stood at the door with two tall goonies and a girl with short hair. "C'mon mud bloods and blood traitors time for you to move it", he said with a sneer.

A pretty face to waste on such a bitchy boy, sad life.

His eyes fell on me, "Look here, there's another one to join the gang guys", he remarked. Okay he shouldn't have said that.

"Excuse me?", I said.

"Your excused now get out", he said. "Fuck off!", I said. "Ooh Feisty are we?", he asked mocking me. "You're new aren't you, didn't you tell her not to mess with me", he asked the girls.

"Go away Malfoy", Ginny said, Luna just kept quiet. "Look who's speaking up", the girl said. "Move it you beeatch", she said. Beeatch, whatever happened to bitch? "Get out you ugly face", I told her. I just got up and slid the door back close and locked it using a spell.

"You wait and watch till we reach, you'll pay big time", the boy shouted through the door. "Humour me", I shouted back.

We just looked at each other and didn't say a word. "We'll be arriving soon, you should change now", she said. I nodded and opened the door, looked both ways in the corridor made sure the coast was clear and left the compartment.

I went to the washroom to change into my robes. The fitted me well but the skirt was a bit too long, which I shortened using another learnt spell. I'm using them to get comfortable, what's the harm?

I came out and was tackled by another person. Some luck!

"Thought I'll let you go that easily?", a silky voice whispered in my ear. I looked up into cold gray-blue eyes. Darn it, I thought. I tried to move but he had a strong grip on my wrist.

What do I do now?


	3. 3I think they put me in the wrong house

**3. I think they put me in the wrong House, everybody here hates me!**

"Shits", I muttered. Seriously what had I done to deserve this? Exist? "Let go", I said pulling on my wrist. "Tut tut I don't think so", he said mockingly. "So miss I'm-the-great, may UI know your name?", he asked

What the hell? This guy decided to play twenty questions with me suddenly. "Move", I said firmly. "Answer", he tightened his grip, I grounded me teeth. "Juno", I said.

"Surname?"

"Swan"

"do you happen to be related to Robert Swan by any chance?", he asked. How did he- Oh ya he's a wizard too. ""Unfortunately yes, he's my step father", I said.

"So you're a pure-blood?", he asked smirking. "Sorry to break your dream, my mom is a muggle", I said. His face scrunched into an expression of disgust. "Get away from me, your mud blood", he said and left his grip on my wrist.

Without looking back twice, he walked away. He's got serious multiple personality disorder, I swear. I went back to my compartment, "What took you so long?", Ginny asked jumping at me. "We were worried, we thought maybe Malfoy and his gang caught you or something", she said.

"You couldn't be more wrong", I muttered. "Oh", she said. Luna was still reading her _Quibbler_ quietly. The train let out a long whistle saying that we arrived. "C'mon", Ginny pulled me along with her and Luna with the other.

"Where do I go from?", I asked her, I saw the small first years getting into the boat and all others go in the carriage. "Come with us, I don't think you'll want to go with the kids, join us with the gang", she said and started walking.

I followed her, we stopped at a carriage, which had nothing holding it. I looked at it confused, "I know, Luna can see it, but we can't, Strange isn't it?", she said looking at Luna. I looked at her, she was talking with three boy.

"That's Neville", she pointed at the one with unruly hair, "Ron", the one with the red hair, "harry", the last boy with specs.

We walked towards them. "Hey girls", they said. "Guys this is Juno Swan", she introduced me. I waved my hand at them; they said their 'Hi's'. "Shall we go?", she asked. She seemed to be the only enthusiastic person over here.

The carriage ride was pretty silent, even Ginny had given up much on making conversations. "Where's Hermione", she had asked. "In the Prefects compartment with the head boy", Ron said. He said head boy with sarcasm.

"Who's the Head?", I asked. "Hermione and our dear Mr. Malfoy", Ron replied. I snorted, he raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "I had a small run in with him", I explained.

"Oh", he said, after which we all remained quiet. The carriage stopped and we all got out and headed for the castle entrance. "Miss Swan?", a woman in black robes standing at the gate asked me. "Yes", I replied.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, I'll be assisting you to the headmasters office for your sorting", she said. I nodded and followed her. "Best of Luck", they group called out after me, I turned and smiled at them.

We entered and walked up the stairs, which kept moving frequently, which also freaked me out. I eyed them nervously afraid that it would change while I was walking and trip me down the steps.

"Don't worry just walk", she said. We entered the office, it was huge, even for a principal's office. My old one had had a small one with photo frames of Tiffany all over. This one had frames where people were moving, sleeping and arguing.

"Ahh welcome my dear", Dumbledore said greeting me warmly. I smiled, "I see you're ready and have begun practicing your spells quiet well", he said. I blushed, "Sorry", I said referring to the Draco incident.

"Don't we all need to learn self defence in this world", he said. "Come sit", he indicated to a small stool in the middle on which a hat sat. He picked up the hat, I went and sat on it.

"Slytherin", it spoke. My face went pale. Slytherin? No way, "Um I think there's a mistake can you check again?", I spoke to the hat. Strange right? "You're determination and will to stand up for yourself no matter using what means, puts you there. It's in your blood even though you maybe a Muggle-born", it said.

I nodded weakly this time and rose from the stool.

My robes had turned green and silver. "Professor Snape is your house master, I'll let him know about you", he said kindly. I nodded once again and went out of the office.

"Wait for me", I heard him call out. I stopped and waited till he matched my steps and then continued. We walked in silence till we arrived at the opening of a hall.

He took out his wand and flicked it, it opened. The entire hall was filled with students chatting away and a huge line of students standing, waiting to be sorted. I looked at him; he nodded so I went and sat down at the table with green banner hanging above it.

Whispers broke out immediately, around me and at the other tables. I turned red and just looked down at my plate which was empty. I heard the sound of a glass being clinked, I looked up. Professor McGonagall started on some speech, soon Dumbledore came and said his.

Then the sorting started, by this time I had stopped paying attention by now. The whispers around me rose again and those around me gave me nasty glances which I returned whole heartedly. What had I done to get immediate hatred?

"Don't look at her, someone will think that you know her", I heard a girl whisper beside me.

"Excuse me?", I asked in a rude tone looking at her. "Don't talk to me you mud-blood, I don't know how you ended up here. You're a disgrace to our house", she sneered and turned away her face. "Bitch", I muttered lid enough for her to hear.

The feast soon started and I hogged on all I could, I was hungry for I never got any chance to food on the train thanks to Mr. Blonde. "Ugh just look at you, you eat like a pig", the girl beside me further commented.

"At least my face isn't distorted", I replied back referring to her not-so-pretty face.

"What's going on here?", an authoritative voice interrupted us. Great, the jerk's back. "Why is she sitting here?", he asked the girl. "She was put in this house. Look at her robes", she answered. Draco pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Very well then", he said and walked away, the girl just stared at him with her mouth open and so did the others around us.

"You're gonna pay hard", she said and went back to her food.

Excellent, people hate me for some reason I don't even know. Friendly people I got to say, just the type I like. Can't wait to tell mom, what she let Robert put me into, I smirked ot myself. She would have me removed from here.

Hopefully.

**A/N : Okay so here ends another chapter. **

**I suggest that the readers expect the 4****th**** chapter by Friday or Saturday for their convenience. **

**As always reviews would be appreciated. **


	4. 4 Toiling Trouble

4. Toiling Trouble

I was up in the dormitory, unpacking my stuff and putting them in the drawer beside the bed. This whole place was freakin' green. But the common room was lovely, except for the people who sat there.

They still eyed me like shit. Few minutes ago I tried to start a conversation with a girl who would be sleeping beside me; she just looked at me with scared eyes and walked away silently. Now I know that I can be scary when I'm angry but I hadn't even slapped her or anything.

Next day, I sat alone at breakfast again. I think I would have to get used to this. A sheet of paper was dropped beside me on the table, I looked up and saw a man with black shoulder length hair staring at me.

"Your time table", he said and proceeded further, giving a sheet to each student. I looked at mine, Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Divination and Charms all in one day. I wondered how the classes would go.

I got up after breakfast and headed for my first class. I was looking through the text books in my bag and walking in the corridor when I bumped into someone. "Oops, I'm so sorry", I said looking at the person concerned.

"It's okay, it was my fault too", a brown haired girl stood in front of me. "Oh", she said and eyed my robes. I sighed, "Well so-o-orry for being in Slytherin, I was just saying sorry", I said and rolled my eyes.

Not her too.

I guess that must have made her feel guilty, "Wait up", she said and stopped me. "I'm Hermione", she said forwarding her hand. I smiled, "Juno", I said. "So you're the girl who Ginny has been talking about", she said.

"She was right", she looked at me. "You do have a explosive personality"

I smirked at her. "I really pity you for having that bastard as you other head", I told her. "Oh shush", she said. I snickered, no foul language I see.

"You don't belong there", she said referring to my house. I nodded, "Everyone there hates me"

"Because you're nice?", she guessed. "Nah, I'm a muggle born", I replied. "Me too", she said silently. "Well well what do we have here?", I heard a voice call from behind. Not him! "What do you want", I asked him.

"Two mud-bloods have a chat, isn't that pleasant", he said ignoring my question. I just glared at him and pulled Hermione with me, we both started walking. "How do you bear that git?', I asked her.

"It's been seven years now", she said. Sad for her. It was that we had our first class ie. Potions together, and we entered the class a bit late. "Thank you for joining us Ms. Granger and Swan", the wierd guy from morning commented.

"What's his problem", I whispered to her. "He's Snape, don't mind him.", she said and went to sit at her table. Okay now another problem, I didn't know where to sit. "Is there a problem?", he asked me.

"Actually yes, I don't know where to sit", I said. He indicated to a table where the bitches from yesterday sat. I went and sat there silently. How pleasant sitting next to those who just love me...NOT!

He preceded teaching on with something about Love Potions and all this while I thought that the weird stores down the lane of my house selling 'magical' stuff was fake. I saw Draco come and enter the class without any hesitation; Snape didn't even bother telling him that he was late.

He saw me and glared at me. He stopped where he was. "Is there a problem ?",Snape asked him. "Where do I sit", he asked looking at me.

"Next to Miss Swan", he replied.

"I refuse", he said. "To sit next to someone as low as her"

"Well sorry for existing", I said. "That's it! Detention, both of you tonight. At 7", he said. "Now will you sit next to her or do you want detention tomorrow night too?", he said.

Draco mumbled to himself and sat down next to me, he sat down on his chair and sat as for as possible as he could. He glared at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know but it really didn't matter.

"Now I shall be splitting you into partners and together you shall make the potion. It shall take two days to brew properly and hence shall require patience. I shall team you up with whom I think you do not get along"

"A new system suggested by the head master"

I'm dead, I would obviously be paired with _him _that irritating soulless head boy. Soon after we were paired, Snape directed us to start working. Both of us sat opposite each other, trying our best to glare and not breaking eye contact.

"Well?", I asked.

"Well what?"

"Go get the ingredients", I said.

"Who're you to order me around", he said.

"Go to hell", I mouthed to him and got up to get them, that bastard tripped me and I fell straight on my face. I could hear snickers around me. I got up and walked straight ahead without looking back.

I got them and returned to the table, "Why are you looking at me? Do it", he simply stated. "No", I said and I sat down. I refused to do all the work on my own.

"Have it your way", he said and just continued staring at me. Okay now he maybe the head boy and he might hate me, but that doesn't mean that he stare at me like that. It makes me feel insecure.

"Could you stop staring at me", I asked.

"No", he said.

"Why"

"My wish"

"You're creepy"

"Keep saying that, all the girls here worship me"

I chuckled at this comment, he glared at me. "Do you plan to start or do you wish to spend extra time n my class completing this potion?" Snape's voice came from behind us. "Stupid old man" I heard him mutter and left.

"Is he psychotic?", I asked Draco

"You wish he was", he replied. "Shall we?" he asked coolly looking at me and pointing to the ingredients lying on the table.

I nodded and we started working. Okay first thing, _Newt's eyes_....ew that's gross I thought and glanced at the other things there.

All things were.

"Stop dreaming you mud blood, I don't wanna do all the work myself", he said. "You're like totally _bipolar _dude", I exclaimed.

He gave a look which said he hadn't heard that word anywhere.

"Leave it", I muttered and dropped the eyes into the cauldron.

**A/N: Okay so chapter 4 ends, I know it's going slow but I shall speed it up soon, so there shall be Draco/Juno romance you have been waiting for soon. **

**Reviews would be really motivating to update faster you know.**

_**Expect Chapter 5 by Wednesday **_


	5. 5 Bi polar jerk !

5. Detention

I wondered why did they keep the teacher's office just behind the classrooms, all except Snape's. His was in the dungeons, quite close to the Potions room but not close enough, I was roaming around for five minutes around the Slytherin common room before I saw Draco emerge from the common room entrance.

"What're you doing he-", he started but then stopped, I guessed he remembered that I was in Slytherin too. He just mumbled something to himself and started walking.

"Hey wait up", I called after him, I know we don't talk but hey, I don't want to be late for detention and earn another one.

Well I didn't expect him to stop so I ran after him and just walked by his side. He just kept quite the whole time looking ahead emotionless. "Gosh you're so boring!", I exclaimed after a while. He turned to look at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Well sorry but I do not communicate with those lower than me", he said. What a bitch, I thought. I kept quite too after that. First trip to Snape's office, I kept in mind to remember the way, I may need to come here in the future.

"Enter", a cold voice said as we knocked on the door, we went in. The room was dark, as expected, and Snape sat at the other end with a quill in his hand correcting some papers. He got up and walked towards us.

"you're late", he said and pointed to the grand father clock on the wall. What it's just a minute late, he's really psyched out.

Mental note : Write letter to mom asking to be taken home if she doesn't want me to be traumatized for my life.

"You shall be cleaning the cauldrons used this morning by the third years, mind you they made a very thick potion. Here", he handed us a toothbrush each.

"Use this"

O.O..

"Using this?", I said. He just looked at me. "Yes", he replied. "Why can't you just use magic to clean this shit mess?"

"This is a detention, you shall do as you're told. No talking or using magic, I shall be gone for some time and by the time I return it should be clean.", he turned around and walked out.

I snickered and Draco looked at me. "What, didn't you see his robes, they were swishing and swashing behind him like that", I made wave movement with my hands. He just shook his head and sat down on a stool nearby.

"Umm Draco, you're supposed to work", I said and gave him the toothbrush. He just threw it on the gorund, "start working", he commanded.

"Damn you Malfoy, I'm not, not this time", I stood there with my arms crossed and threw my brush on the floor too. He smirked and got up.

"You think you're smart do you?" he stood just before me, I just threw him a disgusted expression and started walking away from him towards the other stool near the wall. A rough arm caught mine and pushed me up against the wall.

"Answer me", I felt his cool breath on my ears which sent shivers down my spine, again. Damn it what's happening to me, every time he touches me, my body reacts like this.

"Go away from me", I said and looked at him, his eyes bore into mine, cold and gray. They softened as they met mine, his lips were near mine.

"What is going on here?", the door burst open and Snape stood there with Hermione, Harry and Ron at his side. They were looking at us in horror, so was Snape.

Draco backed away from me and started off. "It's not what you think"

"Ya, totally", I joined in.

"Get out", he gritted through his teeth, "Yes Professor", Draco said and started walking out, I followed him. Both of us didn't look up till we were out of the room.

"You fool", he said looking at me. "Excuse me, If I'm not wrong you were the one who grabbed my arm Mister!!"

"Whatever", he said and went to the great hall, dinner had just started as we entered. Nobody bothered to look up and just went on eating.

I walked over to the Slytherin table and started serving myself, Draco came and stood behind me, I looked behind. The girl from the train ride, who was at the other end of the table, was beckoning him to sit beside her.

He simply ignored her call and sat down next to me.

"Draco why are you sitting next to her?" that girl came over and asked him. The students sitting opposite me were staring at Draco like he had two heads.

"Pansy, don't bug me, can't you see I'm eating food?" he asked her, clearly sounding pissed off.

Pansy, what a gay name, who names their child Pansy!

"But she's a mud blood" Pansy said, I ignored that remark and chuckled to myself.

"Think something's funny do you?" she sneered at me. Whoa, female version of Malfoy! "Actually yes there is" I started off

"Like C'mon Pansy, that's like the gayest name I ever heard, it should be very embarrassing for you right? I wonder why nobody ever told you that" I said

Draco snickered.

"Why you little-"

"What is going on here? This is an education institution, not a fight club. 20 points from Slytherin for each of you" McGonagall's voice came from behind. We just silently went back to our dinner, Pansy glared at me and walked out of the hall.

"Draco why are you sitting here?" I asked him this time. I was honestly very curious by now.

"Because it's a free country, I can sit wherever I want" he replied, "Any problem" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"No just wondering."

This just proves that he is bi polar, few minutes ago he was complaining about the detention.

*****

Later that night after dinner, I sat on the sofa in the common room at 12 in the night, doing nothing. I had finished my homework for the first time as my social life was non-existent at Hogwarts , so I had decided to do my potions essay on Amortentia.

_Tap-tap-tap_

I heard the sound of wood and looked up to see Draco walk down from the stairs of the boy's dorm. "You're up?" he asked looking at me.

"No I'm sleeping with my eyes open"

"Have you done the potions essay?" he asked me. Ahh, that smart ass, he wanted my help, no wonder he acted so bi polar today.

"No" I said.

"But it's lying right here, complete"

"I meant, no, I'm doing your essay"

"You will have to"

"Why so?"

"Else I will"

"Yes?"

"Ill spread rumours that you have a crush on Pansy, you know people will believe me"

Sadly, I thought. "Bastard" I muttered under my breath and took the parchment and quill from his hand and started writing.

_Amortentia : The Love Potion_

_This love potion is known to create strong artificial romantic feelings, the aura of the potion smelling different to each individual according to his/her tastes._

_**A/N : Sorry for the long delay. I was just a bit engrossed in this book, 2 States by Chetan Bhagat.**_

_**Sorry if any of you are names Pansy, I have to intention to hurt your feelings.**_

_**I am not guaranteeing when I will update next. Will try to ASAP, till then reviews and messages would be really welcomed.**_


	6. 6 Big Plans

Chapter 6

_Dear Student,_

_We the staff of Hogwarts are pleased to announce that this year we shall be celebrating Halloween in a different style this year._

_This year we shall be having a Halloween costume party/ball for the students from year 4 to 7 in the Great Hall. _

_Students from the years 1-3 shall be having a small costume party in the grounds._

_Semi-formal attire is required for the event._

_The event starts at 7 in the evening, please do not be late._

_We expect you to maintain discipline._

_Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Wow do they do this every year?" I asked Hermione who stood beside me. "It depends if they're happy with us or not, you know with the discipline and stuff" she replied.

"So what are you going dressed as?" she asked me.

"ME?" I asked, I had never been to any dance, it's not that I couldn't, no one had ever asked me to yet. Well, it wouldn't hurt going would it?

"Sure why not?" I said and smiled. "I'm still wondering why you ended up there" she said. "But what do I wear?" I asked, I hadn't brought along with me any such dress for the party, Hey! I never expected any party here.

"Hogsmeade" she replied.

Uh what? I looked at her with a confused expression, "It's a town where we Hogwarts students go to shop." She said looking at my face.

"Oh"

"Hey what do we have here, the ugly ducklings deciding on a Cinderella Dress?" Pansy came up behind us. "Go away Pansy" I said.

She just threw us a dirty look and walked off.

"So when's the Hogsmeade trip?" I asked further.

"It'll be sometime next week or this for the shopping" she said. "Come on lets go or we'll be late for Potions again" she said pulling me along.

* * *

"What happened father, why did you call me here now? Don't you know I have my class?" Draco asked looking at his father who stood with him in front of the Slytherin common room.

"What I have for you here is far more important than anything right now" Lucius replied, his eyes glowing with danger.

"Shoot" Draco said, Lucius shot him a disgusted look for using such common language. Draco shrugged casually.

"I have known that there is a girl in this school, her name is Juno Mitchell White Swan" he started. Draco stiffened, Lucius not noticing this change went on.

"She has just joined the school and is a muggle-born. Her father, Robert, is a death-eater, or rather was until he betrayed the Dark Lord. I want you, to find out which house she is in and to seduce her into giving you information about her father" he said.

Why her? He thought, she's a disgusting muggle-born. It's impossible,

"Father there is no way that I shall associate myself which such low-lives" Draco said further. "Son, I'm glad that you have learnt to be a true pure blood, but I'm afraid this is something you have to do."

"I am sure that you will not disappoint me, I shall come after two weeks to check on your progress." And he was gone, the place where he stood was now empty.

"Crap" Draco thought, 'what do I do now, she absolutely loathes me' Draco started wondering, 'How the hell do I seduce her?'

**************

"Juno! Come fast, or we'll have to leave without you" Ginny shouted, she stood well ahead of me with Luna and was jumping all about. She was a bit too excited about the whole Halloween dance thing.

Well most girls were.

I quickly went through the contents in my purse to make sure that I had everything and then walked over to where they stood. "Where's Hermione?" I asked, looking around I saw her standing next to McGonagall with Draco and nodding her head.

She looked up and smiled at me and went back to looking at the paper in Professor's hand.

"she'll come in the Prefect carriage or with Draco mostly, so unless you want to join them, let's go" Ginny said pulling my arm, clearly having no intention of travelling with them. Well I wanted to travel with Hermione, so I would go with them.

"Wait" I said and walked over to Hermione.

"Hi, you ready?" she asked., I nodded my head. "Do you mind if I travel with you?" I asked not wanting to be rude. "Oh sure. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind it" Draco who stood behind her snorted, "Why not, why not" he murmured to himself.

I eyed him suspiciously; he didn't look at me and simply climbed into the carriage. 'Weird kid' I thought and got in after him.

**************

Draco watched as Juno got in and sat opposite him, immediately turning her attention to the scene outside as the wind blowing through the window lifted her hair slightly making it fly. He just cursed to himself and looked away.

As if she couldn't get someone else to irritate and travel with, he thought. He clearly had no intention of watching her sit opposite him after his recent meeting with Lucius. He still had no interest in doing what he had been told to.

But since she was right here with him, he might as well try to make the best out of this situation for he had to answer his father in another two weeks.

"So you decided what you're wearing for the dance?" Granger asked Juno, trying to start a conversation. This caught his attention, the Halloween dance? Maybe he could do something then.

"You're going to the dance" he asked her boring his eyes deep into hers. She nodded, "I still haven't decided what to wear yet" she said.

"Oh" he said and leant back into his seat. "Are we there yet" she asked sounding bored. "Almost" Granger replied. "Blah" she said and closed her eyes.

Draco observed her as she lay motionless. Her hair covered the sides of her face and she put her hands behind her back to rest it on them. Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her.

"Do you mind stop being so freaky" she complained.

He just looked away being embarrassed at getting caught staring at her. There was just this kind of aura about her that caused him to observe every movement of hers and he felt ashamed to admit it to himself.

**A/N : Finally another chapter over. **

**I would like some more reviews coming up, really I would.**

**The plots out now and there shall be scenes from Draco's point of view too.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. 7 The Three Broomsticks

Chapter 7

**The Three Broomsticks**

Draco entered the Three Broomsticks after an hour of loitering around in Hogsmeade. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there with him today for they were serving detention with Filch for stealing food from the school kitchen.

He went and sat down near the counter and ordered one Butter beer for himself. He took the mug in his hand and sipped on it. Juno had been much too eager to get out of the carriage and had immediately pulled Granger along with her too and headed off in the opposite direction.

He only guessed that they would head towards the dress shop.

Though it would have entertained him to watch her try on various dresses he thought it would be wise not to get caught staring at her again, she might think of him as her stalker and he was far from that.

He went back to observing the various students sitting on the tables, most of them were couples on dates, leaning close to each other and probably whispering sloppy things to each other. This thought made him snicker.

He looked around some more and saw Potter and Weasel sitting with Longbottom. Time for entertainment he smiled to himself and started walking in their direction.

"I thought I smelt something stink from my seat, I should have guessed it would be a blood traitor" he started off. Insulting them always felt good, no matter who stopped him in the end. "Go away Malfoy, we're not a mood to argue today" Ron said sulkily.

"Why, your girlfriends left ya'll or what?" he commented, they glared at him wondering where to hex him best.

Someone behind him coughed a bit too loudly, he turned around to see a group of four girls glaring at him. "What?" he asked glaring back.

Don't you know when to stop being so rude?" Juno asked him. Ginny whispered something in her ear which made her giggle.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault your lover boys become so gloomy in your absence. You never know they might start cheating on you" he said and walked off. "Bastard" he heard someone mutter.

"Don't listen to him Mione, I bet he's just jealous" Juno told her, he ignored that comment.

Well I won't be single soon, he told himself imagining Juno.

"Ahhhhh" a shriek erupted behind his back, he quickly turned around to see their table cloth on fire and looks of horror on all seven's face. All table around them turned to looked and rushed away from the fire as possible.

"Who is responsible for this?!" Professor McGonagall entering the pub said. Two eight, in my office now, she said looking at him the 'gang'.

"But we didn't do anything" Ron complained.

"My. Office. Now!" she said and extinguished the fire. They all walked out of the pub and Draco muttered, "Man, you're presence itself is the bane of my existence" throwing them a dirty look. "Shut the hell up, Malfoy, I bet you're the one who did this" Ginny said.

"Ya then why would I stand there waiting to get caught like a fool" he retorted and put his hands in his pocket waiting quietly for McGonagall to come and blast off at them

****************

My legs shook as I walked out of The Three Broomsticks, I had not expected anything like this to happen. The last time I slipped was two weeks ago with Tiffany and the ketchup sauce. I just don't know how this magic kept happening, all being unintentional.

Ginny accused Malfoy for putting up the fire, but I still couldn't get myself to say that it had been me. I just stood there silent.

I was sure; none of the other students here had to experience such in voluntary forms of magic.

"Let's go, the carriages must be waiting for us" Hermione said, we all nodded and started walking towards the entrance of Hogsmeade with our shopping bags. Draco tagged along behind us, it had been him who had gotten me all angry.

My anger had always been my problem but now it seemed to be causing real problems for me, with such dangerous antics being performed by my sub-conscious mind.

We sat in again all cramped up, I kept my eyes to the ground unaware of other people's gazes looking at each other with questions on their faces.

After some time we arrived and got out of the carriage and walked towards the castle. "That's it!" Ginny burst out, we all raised our eyebrows at her.

"Would you guys please talk or do I have to irritate you to death?" she said complaining, "you'll are so freakin serious, it's scaring the shit outta me"

"Well do we have to go to her office?" I asked not really wanting to go there, Hermione nodded, "Darn it" I muttered. Ginny chuckled.

"Man that fire was big and scary" Ron said, "Please Ron as if it was that big" Mione rolled her eyes at him. We entered McGonagall's office, she already sat there at her table waiting for us not-so-patiently

"Miss Swan, I believe that you have something to tell us" she began, man I had never done anything, for her to hate me, they all turned to look at me. "About?" I asked doing my best to act dumb.

"About the fire that happened not less than twenty minutes ago at the pub" her eyes bored into me and I was afraid to look her straight in the eye.

"I didn't mean that" I started off,

"Care to explain" she said.

"One minute we were fighting with Draco all angry at him and then the next moment there was fire on the table, I swear I did not do that intentionally, it happened once before too" I said in a hurry.

"That what we believe is your inner magic" she said without shouting at me or anything.

"huh?" I wondered, inner magic? What was that supposed to mean.

"The fact that your powers developed so late is one of the reasons for this involuntary actions of yours. Observing today's incident we also have a reason to believe that this is like some extra power granted to you, we do not know the extent of your new powers yet but we know that they are much strong indeed" she said.

"But Professor, don't you think that this could be an open threat to the students for her powers aren't controlled yet, I suggest you keep someone to teach her to control these powers" Hermione said in a concerned voice.

"That is the very reason we called you here" she said.

Someone to help me control my powers ? I didn't wan't any help !

"Hermione would you be kind enough to do so?" she asked looking at her. She was bout to answer when Draco interrupted her.

"I think it would be best if I helped her" he began

"You what?" everyone shouted.

"Well, I'm in her house and wouldn't it be easier for me to control, help her in an emergency?" he said, surprisingly making sense. "Why you?" I asked curious to know.

"No, no Juno, he is correct, in fact I'm happy that you've finally started taking your duty seriously" she said dismissing off my protests.

Draco gave a soft snort and so did the others.

"Sure sure" he said.

**A/N : Again, some reviews, rating and banners would really be appreciated. **


	8. 8 Midnight Fun!

Chapter 8

The clock showed 1 as I got up from my bed, insomnia seemed to be haunting me since the past few nights. I sighed and put on my slippers heading towards the common room. This time I wasn't hungry only tired.

I had been lying awake in the bed since the past half an hour, that's when I decided to get up.

The room was empty, all dark and the fireplace still showing some remaining sparks left. I sat down on the chair. "Oye, what are you doing down here?" a sleepy voice came from behind. I turned to see, Draco who else could it have been?

"I could ask you the same thing" I pointed out.

"I'm keeping an eye on you remember so when get up in the middle of the night, it is my job to see what's the problem"

"Since when do you care? It's not like you even bothered about me till last week" I said.

"It's just a part of my duty you see" he shrugged and said.

"Well sorry for the inconvenience I'm causing" I drawled.

"Apology accepted" he smirked,

"Damn it Malfoy don't bug me now" I said, my cheeks started heating up. "Try me" he said. "Ass" I hissed, got up and walked away from him. I heard him chuckled behind me.

"So do you plan on going to the Halloween ball" he asked.

"What's it to you"

"Well you got a point, I just wanted to see how many pretty ladies would I have to swoon all over me that day"

"You wish I would"

"You bet" he replied, winking at me. Gosh this boy was getting on my nerves now, I rolled my eyes, "You'll be the death of me" I muttered to myself. "I would be glad to contribute to such a noble cause" he went on.

"Screw you" I said and walked toward the exit of the common room, "Hey you can't go out at this time" he called after me. "Watch me" I said, I flipped the door open and went out. The light breeze hit my bare arms sending shivers down my spine.

I started walking along the corridor nowhere in particular, "Wait up, you'll have us dead" Draco came up behind me grabbing my arm. "The world will be much better without people like you" I stated.

I tried pulling m arm free but he held on, glaring into my eyes, "It just seems that you keep forgetting you status do you, or is it that you like having me to remind you each time" he said icily.

F-k now this was bad, very bad, what could be better than having a showdown with Malfoy in the middle of the night in a lonely corridor ?

_**Tap-tap-tap**_

Shits, someone was approaching, so much for me asking, immediately his face filled with horror as he let go of my arm and grabbed my hand.

"Ouch" I exclaimed.

"Shut up" he said and dragged me along the side of the corridor, he muttered a spell to unlock some closet and shoved me and following me. "Malfoy you arse, you stepped on my foot" I whispered. "Does it look like I care" he said pointing to his face.

"Well you better do if I find out it's bruised or something"

"Gosh, what did I do to deserve you company" he muttered. "Sshh" this time it was me. The footsteps came near us and stopped right in front of the closet. My eyes widened, Malfoy put his hands over my mouth to stop me from gasping out loud.

He glared at me, I clamped my mouth shut.

The person proceeded forward and after a minute the footsteps died away. "Who was that?" I asked. "Filch" he said.

"Filch?"

"The care taker, he takes rounds every night to make sure student like you do not go fooling around at this time" he explained. "Oh" I said. I closed my eyes to rest the for some time, I think it turned out to be three hours for when I opened them again Draco was shouting something I couldn't comprehend.

"Huh?" I said blankly.

"It's 4 in the morning, we need to go back you fool" he said. "Hmmm" I nodded in my slumber state. Four? It sure couldn't be that early.

_Splash!_

WTF? Water now dripped from my hair and every inch of my body not to mention my clothes too. "Get up" Draco simply stated in response to my glare.

"You're not getting away with this so easily Mista! Mark my words" I said and walked out of the closet behind him. "Come on", he dragged me towards the door. I went and hit the sofa in the common room.

"Damn you girl" was the last thing I heard.

**A/N: Well sorry for a short chapter but I promise to have a longer one by Saturday this time, reviews would be welcomed as usual. **


	9. 9 Astronomy tower

Chapter 9

"C'mon you can do better than that, don't let your temper get the best of you" Draco told me as he walked around me as I sat on a chair in the room of requirement.

Our practice sessions had finally started.

He had been trying to get me pissed by insulting me, which came naturally to him, this really helped too because I couldn't stand being insulted freely like that.

What a jerk he decided to 'warm up' by starting off on my bloodline. My cheeks burnt from anger that was boiling inside me as he went on further. Stupid guy, I'll make sure he never goes on any one's bloodline.

Ever again.

"So I guess the cat got your tongue right? What's the matter to scared to speak" he mocked giving his usual smirk.

I tried to resist the temptation to smack him and rolled my eyes.

"C'mon try me" his face was inches from mine now and I could feel his hot breathe on my face as we looked into each other's eyes. Again. We really seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays.

My stomach churned in voluntarily and I went out of breathe as I stared at those pretty blue eyes.

Pretty?

Where did that come from? He raised his eyebrows and started walking away. Idiot, I guess he knew his effect of being so close to me.

"Ahh fire fire fire!! Damn it Juno, get it off me, MY WAND! MY WAND! MY WAND!" he burst out after walking five steps away from me. I broke out of my trance and cooled down.

"what the-Arrgh Juno!" he shouted again. This time he was drenched in water as soon as I had cooled down. I giggled.

"This is NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at me.

This time I raised my eyebrows in mock, "You asked for that" I said.

"Whatever, you're making poor progress"

"Well, it would be easier if you didn't insult me each time"

"That's the point, to get you all angry"

"Try something else then", he squinted his eyes at this statement. "Next time" he said. "Let's go I need to finish my Charms essay" he said and offered his hand to pick me up from my position on the floor.

I gave him a confused look.

"Take it or leave it" he said, I took it and got up.

"You're cold" I said as I left his hand, "It's the weather I guess"

It was October now and weeks had gone by too fast in my little time spent here. The ball was in three days and everyone was waiting for it eagerly.

Me? Not that much, I had no dancing experience what so ever and I also wasn't keen on making a fool out of myself but that dress I had bought was worth wearing.

"Dracoo who're you taking to the ball this time?" Pansy slurred at dinner as she tried to make the biggest eyes as possible and show it to Draco.

"What?" Draco said looking at her as if he hadn't heard her.

"Ball. Who's your date?" she asked.

"I haven't asked anyone out yet" he said.

"O"

"But I plan to", this got my attention up.

"Is it some Slytherin girl"

"Hmm"

"Is it some cute girl with short hair" Pansy said, touching up on her 'short hair'. I snorted at this comment. She looked at me and glared.

"Well I just bet, you're dying to be his date, sorry to break your bubble it's not you" she sneered.

"Aww shit I was really counting on that" I faked a sniff, and wiped an invisible tear. The others around me snorted. Really everyone just hated Pansy but put up with her because she was amongst the 'in' crowd.

"Whatever slut"

"Excuse, I'm not the one who goes around trying to get into every guys pants. I remember seeing you snog Blaise last night in the common room, or was that someone else?" I asked her.

Her cheeks turned red, "You witch, you can't fool us and you're a pretty bad liar"

"First, I am a witch and so are all the girls here so that insult of your gets bounced off me, next if it's a lie why are you red?" She started to say something but I stopped her.

"Save it, I'm not interested in your crap, I'm going" with that I walked off into the common room. This night would be no different from any other. Each night I sat alone in the common room reading a book.

Wuthering Heights was my current obsession.

This time I decided to chuck reading the book and go somewhere else instead of sitting here on the sofa. It became warm and suffocating much to my regret.

I walked out of the common room with my wand and made sure that Filch was not on his rounds, my earlier experience of being stuck with Draco had not been pleasant, though I started breathing heavily at the thought of us in the closet all alone.

Gosh, I'm turning into Pansy!

I walked and stopped when I reached the base of the Astronomy tower. It was true that I hadn't taken astronomy as a subject but that didn't stop me from going there.

I started climbing the stairs. Shits, there were so many I would have lost all my weight by the time I reached the top.

10 minutes later...

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I entered the small dark room.

"Swan, is that you?" I saw Draco sitting at the edge of the floor in the room. "holy crap Draco, you'll fall" I shouted as I saw him.

"I've come here before I won't" he said and patted the empty space next to him.

"I think I'll pass and sit right there" I said ad sat down where I stood. "C'mon you won't fall even if you do, I bet you'll grow wings and fly" he said referring to my special powers.

"I can't take them for granted each time" I scowled and sat next to him.

"So Filch didn't catch you?"

"Na, it happens only when you're around My personal trouble magnet, which reminds me something bad will happen now"

"Why so?"

"I'm around you that's why"

"you know you cant resist me Swan" he smirked.

Dang! How is he always right! I let that comment pass anyways.

"You wish" I rolled my eyes. "Got a date for the ball"

"Na I'm waiting for the right moment to ask to my special Slytherin blue eyes boy" I imitated him. "You're mocking me miss" he said. "Big deal"

He sighed and I felt our arms touch, I sighed too at this contact.

Not again! "I'm sorry" he said. I looked at him with a what? Expression all over my face. "For being so rude"

I snorted, as if he meant that.

"I'm serious, give me one chance", he said looking into my eyes again.

Not the eyes, not the eyes! That fool, he's taking advantage of having me stunned by him. "Huh" was all I managed to say.

"Come to the ball with me" he said. "What about your special some one" I asked.

"I lied, just to put off Pansy" he said.

"I-I-a-um- I already have a date" I said without thinking. Where did that come from, I had no date! "Who?" he asked squinting his eyes.

"Secret" I smirked to mock him. I yawned, "Bad time for the little girl" he said. I as usual just rolled my eyes." Try something else except rolling your eyes, It'll feel better" he said.

I just smacked him and stared at the moon and woke up in my bed in the morning.

How?

Easy answer.

Magic!

A/N : Happy New Years my readers. This my gift for you as promised !

As usual I would appreciate some reviews. I thank the following people for the awesome reviews they've given me.

**felixlee14**

**tat1312**

**Kiku-Ai**

**Viglover2**

**Selinaandbeckendorf4ever**


	10. 10 One Kiss Two Kiss

Chapter 10

"Oh my god! Juno is that you?" Hermione beamed at me as I walked down the steps outside the Great Hall. I grinned and nodded though I wasn't surprised that she could recognise me as we had shopped together.

"Like it?" I asked smiling at them.

"Hell yeah!" Ginny squealed in my ear. I think I just turned deaf. "Ginny what's with the excitement?" I heard Ron's voice from behind and we turned. Harry and Ron, dressed up as a pirate and a wizard respectively looked at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry have we seen you some where?" they asked. I rolled my eyes through my mask, Gosh guys were so blank.

"I'll meet you inside" I told them and walked off.

I turned back to look at them and saw them pointing at me, as soon as they saw me looking they looked away. I giggled and walked in. Most eyes turned to look at me as I did.

All the guys stared and hard and the girls stared even harder to glare at me. Well at least they didn't recognise me. I sighed and praised myself for choosing to wear a mask with my gown. I had decided to come dressed at Aurora.

Wondering who she was?

The Princess form sleeping Beauty, as a kid I had always admired the way her Prince had come and rescued her from the castle while she slept away, well what can I say I believed in True Love and was a die hard romantic.

My Pink gown had been accompanied by gloves, but I decided against wearing those, and matched the gown with pink heels.

This was to be the first dance programme I had ever attended; I juts hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

As I walked in I noticed Draco with Pansy at his side, she was making all kissy faces at him, trying to seduce him I guessed but with no results. I snorted and met continued observing her behaviour till I met Draco's gaze.

He smirked in my direction and then turned his attention back to Pansy, I just went and sat down at a table, these heels were killing me already. I stared at the couples dancing on the floor as they swayed to the music.

I wondered why they had started off with a slow song in the beginning. "Hey" I turned to look at Harry who grinned at me, "Oh have we met?" I asked imitating Ron from earlier.

"You look different, I couldn't recognise you" he explained.

"Whatever" I said.

"Care to dance?" he bowed and extended his hand, I looked at Ginny who gave me a thumbs up so I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor.

"I've never danced before" I warned him letting him know that if I stepped on his foot, it was his fault.

"No problem, this is my second time too" he said grinning.

"So..." I trailed off, inviting him to start the conversation.

"So?"

"You and Ginny huh? Since when?" he blushed at this statement.

"My sixth year. And Ginny has had a crush on me since her first year" he said explaining.

"That's nice" I commented.

"Do you mind if I cut in, you know let the lady dance with a real man Potter" Draco came and stood there between us, Harry started to protest but I stopped him and nodded. He shrugged and gave a small smile before going back to his seat.

"Do you mind?" he asked bowing like Harry, I nodded. He was being kind to me, that meant he didn't recognise me at all.

"So I have never seen you before, did you join in late" he asked, I shook my head.

"Then how did I miss a pretty lady like you" he said with a smirk, what a flirt! I smiled, "you got a date don't you?" I asked him.

"I just got her to show people that I have a date, that's it" he said.

The song ended and we bowed to each other. "Care for a walk?" he asked, I nodded my head and we headed out of the hall, heads turned to look at us, all the girls sighing for Draco and the Guys Ogling at me.

"May I know your name?" he asked looking into my eyes. Fck! He's doing that eye thingy again, does he try it on every girl, because it really works.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out" I winked at him and walked further ahead. "Hey that's not fair" he complained.

"Well haven't you heard, life's not fair" I said. "Besides I know you little reputation Mr. Malfoy" I said. "Well, then you must be knowing that I've only dated a single girl till today and regretted that badly" he laughed.

"True" Dang! I had to give in to this one, well one can't always win. "Would you at least tell me your house?" he asked.

"How about a no" I replied again. "I'm surprised you haven't asked if I'm a pureblood or not" I said.

Draco's POV

"How about a no" I replied again. "I'm surprised you haven't asked if I'm a pureblood or not" she said. I was surprised myself, staying with her since the past half an hour, even once I hadn't asked about that.

I had been too busy staring into her eyes and just thinking about who she might be to get that question in mind. Well I didn't care about the blood anyways. I had to learn her name first and I would make Pansy get it for me.

"I don't care" I whispered into her ears stepping closer to her. "You're special" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes again, and moved my face closer to hers.

She just stood there, staring at me and I moved my gaze down to her pink glossed lips just screaming to be kissed.

Our lips met in sweet unity as I savoured the taste of her lips, not knowing when I would meet her next and as much as I expected her to push me away, she didn't and put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer sighing into the kiss.

I placed my hands on her waist and we closed our eyes kissing each other still.

I didn't know for how long we kissed but it ended a bit too soon I felt, she rested her head on my chest.

"You know, I've never felt so strongly for someone whom I've just met" I said looking at her. She gave a small smile.

"Why do you have to be so pretty" I said and leant in for another kiss.

Our lips were about to meet again but God didn't favour us this time, "Draco what the hell !!" Pansy's voice came as she stared at us standing there in the dim light. "Shit" I muttered. "Tough luck" she muttered too and we turned to face her wrath.

**A/N : Well I hope you liked this chapter **

**R&R as always.**

**I love my readers for giving awesome reviews on the previous chapter.**

**Thank ya'll**


	11. 11 Ignorance is Bliss

Chapter 11

**Juno Swan**

"You!" Pansy looked at me and walked forward, if looks could kill I would have died 10 times by now. "What?" I just asked her in an annoyed tone. Actually I was more annoyed with myself.

I had been stupid to go and let myself be kissed by Draco without him even knowing it was me, he thought I was some princess or some other chick. He would get a heart attack if he knew it was me. I tried to hold back my regret.

"Get away from him!" she came and pushed me aside.

"Oh" I went flying a few steps away, luckily Draco caught me. "Thanks" I muttered, this made her more angry.

"Draco you were my date" she shouted and Draco merely shrugged.

"I don't like you" he just said and turned to face me, "I'll find you, no matter what. Remember this face" he said and pecked me on the cheek.

I widened my eyes when he did so, he gave me a smile and started walking in the opposite direction. I guess I was engaged staring at him for I didn't notice Pansy hurling towards me. She pushed and held me against the wall.

"Listen up whoever you are" she said with a deadly look.

".Mine, don't even try to come near him get that, he doesn't even like you so do not get so thick headed thinking that he does", this made my snort in amusement.

She pushed me harder up against the wall

"You're just some time pass, slut for him okay. Remember that" with that she released her hold on me and with one final glare strutted off in her killer heels.

I didn't go in back straight, instead I directly headed off to the common room, but not before checking that it was empty, especially of Draco. Coast Clear, thank god. Everyone was still at the party, I was surprised that people weren't here getting screwed up.

Different school different place and rules I guess.

I went up to my dorm and immediately took out my shorts and tank top, I changed into them hiding away my dress so that Pansy wouldn't see it when she came and hit the bed closing my eyes into blissful slumber.

**Draco Malfoy **

I walked around the great hall, only seeing couples standing in corners and snogging each other. Gosh, why couldn't they go somewhere private, sickening people. It was bad enough that Pansy had ruined everything.

I would have to face her soon, stupid pug. "Hey Draco" I turned to see Blaise Zabini calling me. I faked a smirk and walked towards him, he would help me find her out. Well even if he didn't want to he'd have to, it was me after all.

My eyes fell on Potter and gang, Juno! I hadn't seen her the entire evening; she was supposed to come with her _date._

If my mind was on the mystery girl how, would I ever play with Juno without concentration, father was going to kill me.

"Hey Potter, where's Swan? Wasn't she supposed to come with a date" I asked him.

"You're really blind Draco, she came and I now I don't know where she went, but she had come" he said suddenly panicking. She went missing? were my immediate thoughts, Harry whispered something to his friends and they all turned panicky.

"Malfoy, what have you done with her?" Ginny called out

"Who her?" I was confused, who was she talking about, if it was Juno I hadn't seen her all night, that was the very reason I had come to ask them, did they think I was a blonde dumb.

"You walked out of this room with her, I saw you! Don't lie" Ron said.

Okay now, they really think I'm a dumb blonde.

"Don't test my patience Weasley, I have no clue whatsoever, it's bad enough that I'm having to converse with you, if father knew I'd be in my coffin right now but sadly I took it upon myself to keep a check on that filthy blooded female"

Ron started to take out his wand from under his dress but Hermione seemed to stop him.

"The girl, in the pink princess gown with the face mask, you surely went out with her didn't you" she asked. Pink dress, face masked girl, yup I had gone out with her and snogged her till Pansy came butting in.

"I did so?"

"Gosh, you're so daft, you go out with Juno and you don't even realise it's her! Leave him guys he's probably drunk now" Ginny snickered and they all walked away.

Juno.

No way.

It possibly couldn't be her.

Not in a million years.

Not ever...I reflected back on our conversation from this night before, me looking into her eyes, chocolate brown eyes. I shook myself, no way, I looked around once again. Could it actually have been Juno?

I pondered upon the thought for a while, left it. The thought was too scary to be true, me falling for her.

They say ignorance is bliss, well that's what I plan to do.

Ignore.

**A/N : I know that this chapter is inexcusably small. But I can't help it for now.**

**I got fever and I was in dire need to update, I promise to keep the next one, well 1500+ word. **

**I kept my last promise didn't I?**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

Audrey Storm


	12. 12 More Hell

Chapter 12

'Please let it go smooth, Dear God if you do exist, please hear my small prayer' I thought as I walked in for my first class Monday morning. Right now I was tensed about whether or not Draco had come to know that it was me guessing the way that night had gone, I was betting on a no but one should never take chances in such situations.

The entire weekend I had spent in the school library, one of my favourite places, very peaceful with no one to disturb me.

By no one the only person I meant to avoid was Draco and I knew that the library would be the last place he ever visited hence no extra classes with Draco happened either.

I wondered if he thought that I was avoiding him.

Transfiguration happened to be the first class with Gryffindors,I took my seat next to the window keeping my bag down, I took out my homework and began revising the notes of the previous class. Draco arrived no doubt,soon the class filled with loud whispers.

Only Draco was capable of causing people to talk like this.

"Look at him, what do you think happened?" some girl behind me whispered.

"A fight?" her friend replied.

"No, he's the head boy, couldn't risk it"

"I know he's so smart" and both the girls sighed dreamily. Pathetic fan girls, I thought and looked up to see this condition of his that they had been talking about.

My eyes widened in shock, what the hell has this boy been doing?!

He had big patches of dark circles under his eyes, looking like his eyes were half bruise, had he gotten into a fight? Those girls said it wasn't possible but according to me, with Draco Malfoy anything was possible.

I stared hard at him, enough to bore holes in him, hoping he would meet my gaze but he just walked on and took his seat beside me as if I hadn't been looking at him.

The Professor came, we all had to keep quiet, but I was willing enough to take risks.

"Psst Malfoy" I whispered, he didn't turn but instead kept his eyes on McGonagall. Stupid head boy, I could hear the girls behind me snickering in glee.

"Malfoy!" still no answer, my patience was gone, I took a piece of parchment and crumpling it, threw it on Malfoy.

It hit his head hard, luckily McGonagall didn't notice.

"Ouch" he cursed and glared at me, "What the hell Swan?" he started off.

"Talk to me" I demanded.

"No" he replied quietly and turned away again. What had bitten him, I didn't know. I decided to chuck it, if he didn't want to talk he might well get used to that now I would do the same too. But what about the extra classes?

Hermione would be more than happy to help me, I hoped so.

After class I didn't bother glancing at him and rushed out of class as soon as possible, I had been an idiot. How could I expect Draco to behave nice all so suddenly after that night with me, he was probably still so clueless.

"Juno!" Hermione's voice stopped me and I turned to face her.

"Hi, whassup!" I said, 'whassup' always irritated her and Ginny and I had made it our aim in life to piss off Hermione to death. She scrunched her face in disgust and shook her head.

"I think Draco's interested in you" she simply stated, not bothering that there were students passing by us, who could possibly eavesdrop on our conversation.

"Ya, and I grew an extra boob" I joked, she gave me that disgusted look again.

"Who grew an extra boob?" Ginny burst in, joining us.

"Nothing Ginny, Hermione was just telling me about Draco Malfoy's undying love and affection for me, but I think I'll pass hearing that shit" I said and turned to proceed my way.

"No wait, he does!" she said to.

"You too!"

"Well, whenever he sees us, he always asks for you really seems concerned I must say"

"Didn't seem concerned in class you know" I retorted, pissed at his behaviour, the three of us started walking along the corridor, Ginny had the whole day free and I didn't have class for another hour, today seemed to be a real quiet day so far.

"He's just weird, plus he got his status you know" these girls are strange I thought they hated him. "I can't believe you people want me to date him" I whined, secretly I was relieved, I mean, yes I had a crush on him but neither of them knew that yet.

I mostly kept dreaming on how would they execute me when they found out my choice, but the chances of him liking me for me were null. He cared about the chocolate brown eyed girl in the princess gown.

Not the chocolate brown eyed girl in the Slytherin uniform.

"Juno" a hand waved in front of me, crap, I must have spaced out, "Sorry guys just got distracted"

"Well, obviously, it's not every day Draco falls in love with you"

"Ginny!" I squealed and smacked her, we burst into a fit of giggles. "You guys" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Aww come on, we all know that little Ronnie's got the hots for you too" Ginny winked at me.

"Oh shut up" she turned pink.

"He's there, OMG, he's there, look here let me see if you look fine" Ginny started off. What was she ta- Oh, Draco was sitting at a distance under the tree with Blaise Zabini, both of them clearly seemed to be having a heated argument.

They turned to look at us as they heard us approach, this time Draco's eyes bore into me and I turned my gaze towards the green grass.

We kept quiet the entire time we passed by them. And I didn't look up till concrete came under my gaze.

"Oops, sorry" I had accidently bumped into someone, I looked up to see Neville.

He mumbled something and without looking at me walked on, Whew, strange guy, I bet my expression must have been a confused one because Draco and Blaise far by started laughing, I glared at them and walked up to them.

"You guys think you're funny, don't you? That this world moves around you, well sorry to break your bubble that's far from the truth you immature bunch of sad excuse for men" I breathed heavily after saying such a long sentence without a pause.

"Well at least you find it irritating enough to come up to us and bore us about what you think" Blaise snickered, giving Draco some look. Draco just shrugged and kept quiet.

"Mr. Head Boy still ignoring me, well at least that's better than being seen talking to you" I spoke and slowly his eyes met up to meet mine. The emotions in his eyes, had initially been of anger but as I started speaking to him, it had flickered somewhere between fear, concern and another emotion I couldn't name.

Or rather I was scared to think what it could have been

But the next second it was back and he was glaring at me with full intensity.

"Better cover up those dark circles _Drakie_" I said mimicking his trade mark smirk and turned just when he caught me arm in a tight grip.

"You think you know everything, that you know what's been happening. Stop pretending as if you everything because you don't, so it's better to keep your mouth shut and stop speaking non sense" he glared and left it.

This time he was the one who turned away and walked off. Okay this time he had officially freaked me out, why the hell was he behaving so and what the hell was happening to him?

**Draco Malfoy **

Weekend had been hell, from having spoken to father finally, who was just about satisfied with my 'mission' the two nights had been spent attending Death Eater meetings, I really cursed myseld for letting being talked into this crap.

Dark Lord had had a new interest now, seducing Juno was not the only plan. He knew about her powers and now that old bastard was keen on getting her to use up her special powers.

What the hell was my role in that?

Blaise didn't know anything about the mission but all he knew was this.

I had fallen for the chocolate eyed girl in the princess gown who happened to be Juno Swan, a muggle born well out of my league. Even the thought of touching her intimately would be neoug for my father to have me dead.

Not to mention, we had already kissed.

Second, she seemed to hate me, though I knew she didn't truly hate me and that the little devil had a crush on me just made me feel even worse knowing that in the end it doesn't even matter.

We're both screwed up.

Last, I really hated behaving like this with her, but it was for the best, what more I had received mother's letter of there being chances of Juno spending the Christmas at my place, thanks to our father's partnership.

Why couldn't she be kept out of all this.

But really did I have any choice ?

**A/N : Well, here is you new chapter, I promised to make it bigger and better didn't I ?**

**Hope you liked it.**

**My request, please do also check out my other story, Fire and Ice – Jacob Black/OC if you have a thing for Jacob.**

**And last but not the least, Reviews people !! **


	13. Note !

Hi I'm Pretty sure you readers must be having doubts about me not having updated pretty long.  
See the problem is that i got my final exams coming up from 26th Feb, 2009. I need to prepare for these exams.

So I've just been alot busy lately with all my tutions and school stuff.

All this should be done by 11th March.

That is the day when I shall finally update the 13th chapter of You're My Dirty Little Secret.

So till then please be patient.

Chapter 13 half is already done so, it might be up by this Friday.

Please don't expect more after that chapter, I really need to study, will continue after 11th March again.


	14. 13 Should have gone for dinner

Chapter 13

"Oh, uh Sorry" I said as walked into someone on my way for dinner, apparently I wasn't looking up and walking, my eyes had been glued to a fighting pair of Ron and Hermione who stood at the edge of the hallway.

"Watch it mud-blood" in normal cases I would have not bothered looking up to see who it was but this time, the voice was not whose I had been expecting. Nevertheless I looked up to see Pansy's eyes squinted into glaring at me.

Draco stood beside her quiet, no comment still. His ignorance towards me hurt more than his treatment towards me. I just looked at Pansy with a blank face, not even bothering to argue with her.

"Well, move it!" she screeched and shoved me out of the way, I almost fell but Draco managed to catch me by one arm.

The moment his arm caught me, I knew that cold feeling too well. I didn't bother looking up but whispered a small "Thanks" still.

"Don't bother" he sounded cold and pissed, that's when I looked up at him. Emotionless eyes stared at me and then dropped their gaze.

"Let's go" he said and took off with Pansy.

"What just happened?" Hermione came rushing to me.

"Nothing" I murmured looking at the floor again. She suddenly started shaking me, I had to look up to face her. She was livid and angry. She started blabbering about how Pansy had suddenly started dominating me and how I wasn't myself these days and how many things blah blah blah.

"Hermione!" I burst out, she looked at me. "Stop it okay? Just stop it, let me be. I know you care but it's honestly no use" I said and walked off towards the common. Tell you what, I'm not that hungry anymore.

**Pansy **

"Dracoo, why did you drag me off, I wanted to have some 'fun' with her" I complained as we entered the great hall, he wasn't even listening to me, his attention was somewhere else and so was his gaze.

I followed his sight and saw Granger mud blood who was shaking White mud blood violently.

I scowled.

Ever since the dance that had happened a week ago, Draco had been very distracted, yes I had seen him snogging the girl that night but the very next day he had come back to me saying that he needed me.

Still it was never enough.

The way he was just staring at her made me hate her even more. What did she know about him, what did he even see in a person like her. He knew it that there was no way his parents would be aprooving her.

The little skank just deciding to drop in and take away all his attention.

Well it wouldn't be for long, I turned and looked inside the hall at our table, Goyle and Crabbe were there hogging on all the chicken. I made a disgusted face, I debated on whether I should tell Draco if I was going in, but another glance at him made it sure that he wouldn't notice.

I walked over to them and stood by, they didn't notice but continued eating. Ugh! Was everybody ignoring me purposely?!

I cleared my throat, they looked up and I raised my eyebrow.

They nodded, I nodded and walked away, it's revenge time.

**Draco**

As much as I'm forced to do this, all I can do is hate myself. Making myself hate her everyday, I might as well hate myself.

I saw her turn around and walk off in the opposite direction. Wasn't she headed for the great hall. I turned around, where had Pansy disappeared?

Well no problem, it's a good thing she was gone. Putting up with her needed more courage than facing death.

I followed Juno to the common room, not sure of whether she would be willing to talk or not, but hey, there's no harm in checking, as the common room came into view so did some voices, I stopped and peeked from the corner of the walls.

Juno stood there crying with her head down on Potter's shoulder.

My stomach in voluntarily churned hard as I had to witness the scene. "Hey don't think much about it okay? Everything will be fine, eventually" he told her patting her shoulders as she cried on.

Soon his voice died out as he walked away, I saw again, she was entering the common room, I dropped my plan and went back for dinner.

**Juno**

I was about to enter the common room when I heard foot-steps behind me, they seemed to be walking away from me. I turned around and walked over to the corner, I saw a blonde head in walking in the middle of the corridor.

"Stop following me around" I screamed out, hoping he wouldn't hear me. Too late, I should really think before opening my mouth. He turned around with a smirk this time, "I see you're the one standing behind me, doesn't that mean that you have been following me"

I squinted my eyes to glare at him, just as I was about to walk forward in a huff, but another voice interrupted me again.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Students loitering in the corridor? My my, now this is seriously not allowed, I guess you shall just have to deal with detention now" I wondered where had Filch dropped in from?

The heaven?

Na, he was too _good_ to go there...

"Hey you can't do that to me, I'm the prefect" Draco protested. "Does it look like he cares?" I told him, filch just looked at me and gave a creepy smile.

"She is right Mr. Mafloy, I don't care, now come on you two, you've got some cleaning to do" he said and started walked.

I groaned and followed him and Draco started walking only after I matched his position. "What? Don't show me your pity" I told him.

"Well I didn't even mention a word, and ya you don't need my pity" he said.

"Ya, because you could seriously care less about me, I've seen it today thank you very much" I mumbled and walked ahead not wanting to talk to him. But he grabbed my arm to pull me back to him, I simply forced my arm out of his grasp.

I finally entered the small broom closet where Filch stood, he handed us the cleaning materials and indicated inside.

"You want both of us to fit in there?" I looked at him with a O.

"In, both of you now" he said and we had no choice but to do so. "I'll be locking both of you now, so that you don't escape, when the work is over the lock shall automatically open" he said closing the door.

Great, so I end up locked with him in a place where barely there is place to walk about, I sighed and started dusting the things. "Do something" I told him.

"You know what this reminds me of?" he asked me ignoring what I had just said.

"No and I don't care just do you work" I said, after a few seconds I felt a cold breath on my neck. Knowing it too well I still turned around, only this time no one was glaring at me.

My lips met with his as he pulled me closer to him.

**A/N : Wohooooooo here's a chapter for you people. Thanks so much for waiting, hopefully the updates shall be faster from now. **

**Nice isn't it. **

**Anyways, rate and reviews are welcome as always. **

**dracomalfoysg**f


	15. 14 A bad beginning

Chapter 14

I didn't know what was happening, at least not for another few seconds till I could actually absorb everything in my brain. I pushed him away glaring at him, damn I don't know what had come over me.

"I'm not falling for that one" I said glaring at him coldly. That kiss was just too good, where did he learn to kiss like that? Well, I didn't need an answer on that one. Meanwhile Draco just looked at me with a small light in his eyes.

"Juno please" he said coming forward towards me again, I took a step back shaking my head. He simply continued to close in on me till I backed up against the wall.

"I know it was you at the ball" he said looking into my eyes. Shit, how did he know?

"Hermione" he said, "What?" I asked totally confused. "She told me" he said, When I was out of this closet I swear I was going to hunt her down.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?" I asked him, he simply looked away. "I-I didn't know what to do, I was so confused, you know, I had all these feelings inside me and I had no idea what they were" he whispered.

I didn't know what to say, both of us just stood there awkwardly looking away from each other, at least I was. That was until I felt Draco's lips on mine again. This time I didn't bother and returned his kiss.

I didn't know how far this would go or even if we had a future ahead of us or not but it was worth a shot.

We still had a lot more to go through; I broke the kiss, looked up at and smiled, he tilted his head slightly and I leaned in mine to meet his.

"Come on let's go the work is done" he said glancing around as he took my hand in his and used his other hand to open the door.

I was pretty dark by now, we started walking towards the common room in silence. What do I tell him? Talk to him about? It felt so strange having spent my first two and a half months here hating him...okay well not hating, I know I had a crush since some time but still.

We entered the common, no one was there and the only sound was the crackling of the fire remains.

"I don't think we should tell anybody" he said looking at me. I nodded my head completely understanding why he said so. It wasn't socially acceptable.

"What about you family, they won't find out will they?" I asked.

He just shrugged and stared at the fire place, "It doesn't matter" he said and gave me a small smile, he kissed me softly again.

"Goodnight" he whispered and headed towards the common room exit, I smiled as he exited and touching my lips with my fingers, went up to my dorm to sleep.

I just hoped that nothing that I was doing would harm me in the end.

**Pansy**

I saw Draco and Juno enter the common room, noticing that no one was around. Of course they wouldn't, they were in love...

Stupid bitch!

And what was this I see, they weren't planning on telling anybody, well I'll see how no body gets to know about this relationship of theirs especially his father. I went and sat down on the couch. Where the hell were Crabbe and Goyle.

Those fools had not done my work they might as well go and tell Draco's father about this, I faced the fireplace with my head on my palms and elbows on my knees, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Juno**

Next morning I got up with a severe pain in my head, damn it hurt a lot. I stumbled a bit as I got up and out of my bed, heading straight towards the bathroom.

"AAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I faced my reflection in the mirror with my hair having pink streaks all over. Okay, one, two, breathe, I told myself before gearing myself up again.

"Ahhhhh!!!" again, I know I'm tad much of a drama queen, I love it, many girls came huddling to the washroom too see what was the problem. Well it wasn't technically a problem for them.

"Nice hair mud blood" Pansy's shrill voice came in, I turned to face her, that's it I had had enough, before anyone else could react I lunged forward on her smashing her on the ground with me on the top.

She screeched loud, really loud putting her hands up to defend her face, as if it would matter.

I slapped her hard on the cheek making a stinging sound across the bathroom, sadly then I was pulled off her.

"Let me go!" I shouted kicking my legs in the air. Pansy got up in a huff dusting herself, "Gosh, if only my mother knew what kind of people were touching me" she said and glared at me.

"You're mother might wanna see you're ugly face get uglier too" I snickered and freed myself from their grasp, I turned around to see them giving me dirty looks.

"Don't look at me like that, I bet you're just happy it wasn't you" I said and they walked away with their heads down. Who said pure bloods were better? I went to get my clothes to change and then head for breakfast, but first I had to find Hermione.

She would know how to get rid of this.

**Draco**

I woke up in the morning, was last night all a dream? Damn! If I ever saw Filch again I would pay him some home age, but then again maybe not. I got out of my bed and headed to change for the days classes.

Wait, we don't have classes on Saturdays, I walked back to my bed and was crashed on it again.

"Draco open the door!!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What the fuck Granger can't you see I'm sleeping here" I shouted as I got up in anger and opened the door shouting on her face.

"Well just for you to know, your girl friend had a fight with Pansy and she's waiting in the outside room right now" she replied. Stupid head girl, I groaned and went outside. "Hi-Wh-what happened to you?"I exclaimed looking at her half pink hair.

"Do you need to ask" she rolled her eyes and walked over to me and hugged me, "Now now lovers not here, Juno let me see that hair of yours" Hermione broke us up and led her to the couch. Stupid head girl, I mumbled to myself.

"Jealous fool" Hermione said looking at me, I rolled my eyes as Hermione turned her attention away from me. "Well, just watch yourself around her, she's a real pansy too" I said and got up.

"I'm going to change" I added in. "Why you sounding so nervous" Juno asked me, "Umm, no I'm not, I'll see you later bye" I went and pecked her on the cheek.

I hurried up to my room, stupid stupid me! My dad would be well pleased with this whole arrangement but what about the consequences? What the hell do I do? I opened the door to my room and walked over to my study table.

I stared at the white envelope as I thought about what to do, it had been lying there last night when I came home, really shocking, I wondered how did he find out, I opened it again to read it.

_**Draco, **_

_**I am pleased to know about your well advance with our little 'plan' I am truly pleased, I would like to meet you Saturday night at 7 in the Room of Requirements, don't worry all the arrangements have been made.**_

_**Signed**_

_**Your father **_

**Author's Note: Hey another chapter already. Well I had promised hadn't I? They'll be more frequent, the updates.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. As always.**

**Audrey Storm**


	16. 15 Bad luck

Chapter 15

**Draco Malfoy**

It was night and as decided I was outside the room of requirements, waiting for my father. The day had gone by really slow, doing nothing but all my home work and avoiding Pansy as much as I could, stupid female.

At least Juno's hair had its normal colour back and now Pansy roamed with a red cheek whole morning, she didn't have the guts to go to the infirmary and risk getting detention. Still Juno did end up getting detention, thanks to Snape.

Most of the time I also kept wondering what would happen to her, I was really scared.

"Hello son", I turned around to face my father, he had like this really small smile on his face showing that for once in my life I had done something praise worthy. Stupid old man. "Good evening father" I replied to him.

He nodded and indicated for me to head inside the room, I opened the door and walked in. There were sofas all over and a small fireplace burning, I sighed and sat down on one of them.

My father sat facing me and started off on his main aim for the conversation directly, "So I've heard that you have finally started off somewhere with our _mission_" he said and I nodded in agreement. "It just happened yesterday" I said

"And when were you planning on telling me?" he asked, I just shrugged. "It all happened so suddenly, one day she just comes all over me and then I use the chance to do what you had told me, I was going to mail you today" I lied.

I did not want him to know that I was the one who had made the first advances, putting both of us in deeper shit.

"Ahh I see and when it is that you shall get some useful information from her?"

"Information about what?" I asked, totally clueless, what did he expect her to go around planning a secret battle? "Information about her special powers you fool" he said in anger, oh he was referring to that.

"Well did you?" he pursued the topic further, what do I say now? All I know is that she can conduct fire from somewhere when she is angry, well that wouldn't be safe for her if I told him that now, instead I shook my head.

"We just started dating father, it's not even been 24 hours, give me some time" I said in an irritated voice, "Fine" he nodded.

"One week, no less" he said getting up and dusting his robes. "Good bye father" I said as he walked out into the corridor heading towards Dumbledore's office without even acknowledging me. As he went out of my sight slowly, I closed the door making the room go away and leaned against the wall.

I was in deep shit.

**Juno**

"Hey have you seen Draco anywhere Mione?" I asked Hermione who sat in the great hall writing her assignment, she looked up from her parchment and looked at me as if I had asked her for a kiss, well just that I don't think people ask permission to kiss.

"Does it look like? And do you think that I would even bother with him?" she said scribbling down fiercely now. Wow, she had a short temper.

"Oh" I said and sat down, not that I expected her to know his whereabouts, I had been searching him since the past half an hour and she was the only person whom I could ask. It would be strange asking anyone else for him.

"Are you sure about this?" came Hermione's voice, Sure? Sure about what?

"Pardon me" I said not comprehending her.

"Draco, do you really trust him on this one?" she asked concerned, to hell with it, sure she would be concerned. One day we're abusing each other and the next day we're together, no wonder she thought so.

I nodded but not with complete enthusiasm, "See this is what I mean, for all you know he might as well be looking for using you" she said. Why don't I think about all this before going into such mess? I groaned and kept my head down on the table.

I'm so stupid!

"I don't know anything" I said in an all pissed voice, seriously why did she have to ask me this, I was big enough to make my decisions now, I felt myself get all worked up. Worked up and irritated, I got up suddenly and walked away.

"Move it" I shouted at a small kid who was in my way out, I mentally slapped myself for that a second later.

I came in a corridor on my way to the common room, my hands started burning a bit and my head felt cooler now, I looked down to see flames. What the hell!!?? My hands were on fire.

"Ahh" I shouted and ran all the way to the bathroom, passing many others on my way there most of whom stepped out of my way as soon as they saw my hand. I managed to wash it away, and surprised by the fact that my hands hadn't burnt.

Simple science taught me that fire burns. This was against simple logic. I rested myself against the counter and sighed. Was this the same as the incidents before where I managed to put things on fire in voluntarily?

Well, it was worth a try.

I conjured up a blank paper piece using magic, which now reminded me that why hadn't I used _Aguamenti _spell to wash my hand then? Never mind, I tossed the paper in air and try to light it on fire without my wand, which was with my hands.

No visible results were noticed.

"Fire"

"Burn!" none of these helped in putting it ablaze, I was so lame at this. I decided to tell McGonagall about this thing now, well at least she could help me master it. I exited the washroom and headed towards the Main office.

I didn't get much far though, the next thing I knew something pulled me rigid and tight and soon I was falling on the ground covered in ice, in moments I blacked out not comprehending the figure which then stood above me.

***************

I woke up surrounded by white beds and a bright light greeting my eyes, Ahh the light it's killing me! Why the hell was I in the hospital wing?

"Thank god you're finally awake" I heard Madame Pomfrey's voice call out, "We were all so worried, you were found frozen near the girls washroom on the ground floor any idea who did this?" she asked as I saw her fill a cup with some strange green fluid.

I shook m head, "Very well then drink this up come on" she said thrusting the cup in my hand, I stared at the disgusting green contents in it and made a face.

"I'm not drinking this" I stated giving it back to her, she shook her head and muttered something like "No wonder she was put in that house" but I let that comment pass by.

"I'll go call for Minerva" she said and left quickly, weird lady. Who was she to comment on my sorting?

Meanwhile I just stared at my surroundings; I had not been here yet, surprisingly with all these people after my life. I planned to tell her about all this, but only when we were alone. I think it would be appropriate to tell Draco about this too.

He had opted to help me get through handling my powers after all.

"You seriously think you're great don't you?" I was surprised by a shrill voice but totally bored to here this, seriously was this the only dialogue she had to tell me each time?

I cursed myself for being here and turned to face her hoping to rather go to hell than have a conversation with her.

**Author's Note**: Okay so another chapter done, yay! That's like three chapters in a week, boy we're moving fast aren't we?

Anyways thanks for the reviews people and I'm glad to know that you guys would really like me to update faster. Really gives me some confidence.

Keep reading and reviewing my dear readers!

Audrey Storm


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"**It's rude to ignore people you know" Pansy said coming and standing right at the foot of my bed, well she didn't seem any kind enough to me. "It's rude to talk to other like this too you know" I mocked her, I might as well make my best entertainment out of her.**

"**What do you want Pan Face" I asked her now irritated.**

"**Leave my Drakey alone**" **she continued to glare at me. "Like whatever you are talking about sweetheart" I asked her, how the hell did she know?**

"**Don't pretend with me you witch!" oh what an insult, it really hit me in the heart, witch?! She was seriously that dumb.**

"**Stay away from him or you might as well enjoy a few more trips right here" she smirked and trailing her fingers along the bed railing left the room without another glance.**

**Stupid girl, what does she think of herself? **

"**Thank god you're alright my dear" McGonagall came rushing in with Snape and Draco following her, "What was Miss Parkinson doing in here?" she asked.**

**I just shrugged and looked at Draco, he raised his eyebrows as to ask what had happened, I gave him a you-know-it look and he understood, hopefully. **

"**Now I was told that you're fire err, capabilities had arisen suddenly today morning" she said, I nodded. "I was coming to when I was knocked out cold" I explained, "Ahh I see" **

"**Well then we shall do no more waiting, from today evening you shall be starting you training classes with professor Snape and Draco to assist him" she said looking at me.**

**I nodded again giving Draco a small smile, who still seemed to be tensed up a bit, he gave a slight nod and Snape was just muttering to himself as usual. **

"**Miss Swan, please keep a look out for un wanted attacks, please" she said and walked over to Madame Pomfrey and started talking with her. Occasionally they would look in my direction and then go back to their conversations in loud whispers.**

**What have I gotten myself into?**

**Draco came and sat down beside me "Hey" he said touching my hand, I smiled, "Everyone knows you know" he said with a small smirk.**

"**You aren't scared?" I asked him, he just shrugged.**

"**It doesn't matter much now" he leaned in to kiss me, I leaned in too. "Oh stop it Mr. Malfoy can't you see she's just been attacked, out now!" Pomfrey shouted at him.**

**He grumbled under his breath and quickly pecked me on the cheek and went out with Pomfrey giving him dirty looks which he whole heartedly returned, crazy boy. I wondered what would happen to him...**

"**When can I leave?" I asked Pomfrey, who was still staring at the entrance, "Huh?" she turned her attention towards me, I raised my eyebrows and she sighed.**

"**By the tomorrow morning, sure, Sweetheart" she said and turned her back and went back to her work, sometimes I wondered if my existence in this world counted.**

**Honestly.**

Next Morning

"**Can I go now?" I asked Pomfrey, as I had been since the past hour, it was bloody nine in the morning and I was still here. I had a life to attend to !! I shook my head in regret as she glared at me, "You promised to let me go" stupid old hag.**

"**Well not unless Minerva verifies that you are fine" she said, what the hell, there was no talk about this!**

"**Well then bring her here" I demanded, I know I'm a mean girl but well there's nothing much you can do about it, I just liked things done my way. I glared at her again.**

"**Can I go now?" I started off again with a big evil smile on my face, this time she shook her head cursing me, before finally nodding her head. **

"**Go, and do me a favour, please take care as so not to come back here" she said, I grinned and got out of the bed. "The pleasure's all mine" I replied and hurried out of there leaving my white surroundings behind before entering the corridor again. **

**I decided to head off to the common room first, just pick up few of my things, get changed and maybe then head to see Dumbledore...or maybe not, I'll see Dumbledore first, or like yesterday it'll be impending.**

**So I headed off towards the main office, hoping to be entertained there, I reached the statue, and said the password 'Pickles' and the statue opened up, exposing the staircase going up. I started climbing.**

"**Oof!" oops, I must have bumped into someone; I looked up to see Professor McGonagall, "Sorry" I mumbled, she nodded and said, "I'll accompany you up stairs, there are things indeed that we need to discuss" she said giving me a small smile.**

**Dang, I was hoping t chat with him alone.**

_**Knock Knock **_

"**Come in" we heard and proceeded to enter, "Ahh I see, you've finally come my dear" he said and gestured me with his hands to sit down on the chair. "We really need to talk about the situation Albus" McGonagall went off.**

"**Of course of course, I have been enlightened that your power have started showing up, you must be knowing about you special classes with Professor Snape, they shall be starting today after lunch" he said.**

"**But what about my normal classes?" not that I was worried about them, I would gladly bunk them.**

"**Those shall be taken care of and as for now we shall be discussing about the war" he said and he too sat down on his chair, I could hear whispers nearby, where the hell were they coming from. I looked only to have my gaze on the portraits of the ex heads on the wall behind Dumbledore.**

**They seemed to be staring at me and talking to each other, I made a face at them and stuck out my tongue, Dumbledore chuckled at my reaction.**

"**Forgive them they do tend to get excited on some special matters" he explained, I nodded.**

"**There's a wizard, Voldemort, he attempted to murder Harry Potter when he was a baby..." Harry Potter, Oh Oh! Harry !**

"**He survived as you can see, but at the same time he lost everything he had, without any proper form now Voldemort has been roaming all around seeking means to come back, and he did in the fifth year, poor Harry lost his Godfather"**

"**That's where you come into the picture" finally! I thought**

"**The day Voldemort attacked Harry, you were born, you must have noticed that you grew up very fast and that's just because, some of the powers that Voldemort lost, changed their forms and appeared to transfer to you"**

"**But how, why only me? I didn't even must have lived near him" I asked. **

"**Yes, we don't understand this whole theory either but we think that it must have something to do with the time and under what starts you were born"**

"**You mean horoscope shit?" I asked.**

"**Not exactly, here in the magical world, we consider our stars to be powerful which at times determines our fates but it cannot determine how we go on with our lives, but we shall finally end up doing what we were destined to"**

"**So like I was **_**chosen**_** to do this, but how I do it and in what way, no matter how much time pass I do in the end I shall be facing that guy?" I asked, he nodded, "In a way, yes." **

"**We believe that the powers that have started showing up are jus the basics, Voldemort was a very powerful person, so there shall be more to your powers" he said, what the hell! More powers, as if handling these ones weren't enough.**

"**And that's with what we shall be helping you to bring out those powers too, because the final day isn't far away and he shall be doing his best to harm you till the-"**

"**What do you mean harm me? What he can't enter here right?"**

"**Yes, but he does happen to have spies, therefore it's only safe that you be on your gaurd, everyone here is not your friend" he explained, I'm so screwed, at that moment I wanted to do nothing but run away.**

**Run away from all this, form my fate, I didn't want to do any of this shit, it's not fair, I wanted to trust those whom I thought were nice and kind, and I didn't want to be on my guard especially and neither did I want to waste my sleep thinking of possible spies.**

**Stupid Stupid me!**

Copyright © dracomalfoysgf**  
**2010

Authors Note : Well here's another chapter done for you readers. Hope you liked it.

The Plot: It was made up by me and had some spoilers and any confusions please do care to contact me.

As Always Reviews will be appreciated.

Audrey Storm


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Well, I believe you can do better than that Miss Swan, please get up and continue" Snape said looking at me, right now I was in the dungeon, sweating all over, combating Snape with Draco witnessing the whole thing.

As far as I remembered, he hadn't been helping much.

"Stupefy" I said, pointing my wand at him.

"Ennervate" , all he did was simply move his wand up by a few inches, I couldn't even think up decent spells to do something, he seemed to counter every attack. I really wondered what was going to happen to me in the real battle.

"Pathetic come backs, I'm sure you know more spells" he said, now we had started circling each other, occasionally I would glance at Draco who just continued to stare at me blankly, I better revise my spells next time.

"Petrific-"

"Immobulus" I shouted before he could complete his spell, he just stood there, not moving. I took a deep breath in just relaxed myself for a few moments, knowing full well that Snape knew what I was doing.

He should just be happy that I counter his attack before he could this time, I finally released him from the charm, he didn't say a word and just conjured back the tables and chairs in the room, indicating the class to be over.

"Well done" he said and turned his back on and proceeded to his room.

I headed out, catching up with Draco. We had been going out for a month and a half now, almost completing two months, with Christmas drawing near every day. Also for the first time in months I had tricked Snape with a charm.

Things were not that bad.

Well when you exclude the usual Pansy, stupid bastards still calign me Mud-bloods (well they always ended up beaten by Draco) and the freaky information by Dumbledore about my fate, things really were great.

But then life is such Dearies!

**Draco Malfoy**

This time I was seriously screwed, with the practice sessions with Snape and Juno, the Dark Lord was getting on my nerves now. How the hell is it my fault that some of his powers were transferred to her because of his stupid mistake.

Which I agree was not that stupid intent for he had attempted murder on Potter and if he had succeeded I would have not had this stupid problem of my father coming to 'visit' me every two weeks.

For all we knew, if potter was dead right now I could have happily lived my life without worries. Philosophical much?

Na, I prefer not to count myself as a shrink-in-making.

I would rather sit back and stare at _her._

My _her_, pretty brown hair, captivating eyes which always appear happy, looking at me everyday, and I still didn't know what she expected, me to do with my current situation.

Not that she knew what I was doing to her, still Christmas break was all I could wait for, just another weeks away.

**********

"Need help?" I turned to face Hermione sitting at the edge of my bed, she was eyeing my bag and the other stuff lying on the table. "It's Christmas time Mione, go enjoy yourself, your still obsessed with helping other, even though it's not home work" I snickered at my own comment.

Cheap, I know.

"Shut up" she waved me off and came forward to help me.

"Going home?" she asked sighing deeply, I shook my head. "Malfoy Manor" I replied, "Oh" she said and seemed to go all pensive. "You're still sure about this whole dating Malfoy thing aren't you?" she asked once again, as she had been since we started dating.

Each time he passed by she would give him the stinker.

All this after I related the entire incident in Dumbledore's office and the whole 'my fate' story. Gosh! Some people didn't trust their friends here. I nodded, and said –

"You should know me well enough, but though I don't know what I'm doing, I just hope that it's not the wrong thing. I do really like him you know"

"Fine, then I won't bother him, but I can't guarantee that he shall not receive dirty looks from me"

"He should get sued to that, entire life girls have been swooning over him, it's nice to have his ego down for a few days"

"I still don't know why was he made the Head boy" there! that ended our conversation.

******

The train ride went smooth, well except for the part where Pansy kept trying to shove all her cleavage into Draco's face, seriously it was hilarious, she had worn some hideous black low cut top which she and Millicent Bullstrode thought to look H-A-W-T.

God knows what possed them? the entire scene went something like this....

"_Dracoooo"Pansy slurred, entering our compartment, Draco was sitting with one of his arm around me, Pansy glared at me...as usual and as she strutted in Draco simply rolled his eyes._

"_Pansy I'm a bit busy now" he said in an irritated tone._

"_Well you could get busy with me outside" she winked at him, clearly she didn't get the message._

"_No, it's cold outside Pansy" Draco said, I looked at him with a wtf? Look, he just winked at me making sure Pansy didn't see that._

"_Well, true love sees no difficulties..." she slurred on, I was on the verge of getting up and throwing her out myself. She had this creepy smile plastered on her face._

_Now Draco got up, with a smile, I just stared at him in shock, I shook my head and Pansy seemed to give me an evil smile, Draco whispered someting in her ears and she turned her back walking till the door and then turned facing me again._

"_Sorry I like having all ten toes and don't want them falling off in this weather" with that he shut the door on her face. By now I was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Get up" Draco said, I smiled and took his extended hand._

"_I'm sorry" he said now as he held me close, I simply smiled, thinking to myself self that he was probably apologizing for the way he would behave with me in my first month here._

"_Don't be" I said and just leant in my head to contact his...._

Now having got off the train to meet his mother who was standing at the station all hyper excited, she had greeted me with an enthusiastic 'Darling' and I simply smiled at this. Now we were travelling in his Limousine.

Not that I minded this.

Draco who sat next to me kept muttering things like 'un necessary' and 'useless' and 'show-off freak' occasionally, I simply nudged him in the side at frequent intervals. He kept rolling his eyes at me occasionally and looked out of the window.

"Sooo since when have you been dating?"

"What?" Draco asked in surprise, how the hell did his mother know about us?

"Well don't mind but it's written all over both of your faces..." she sighed and added "It's so wonderful to be in love, I'm so glad that my little Drake finally found a decent girl" Draco went pink.

Little Draco eh? I thought, this stay would sure be interesting and I giggled to myself.

"Thanks a lot mom" he muttered and shook his head as his mother waved him off.

***********

We arrived at his house, which stood in the middle of no where, seriously, there was no nearby landmark or any sign of life, at least I didn't see any. As we walked out towards the house, well calling it a house was a huge understatement.

It was more like a mansion.

We walked toward the door, with me staring all around like a five year old kid visiting a toy store.

As we stood on the porch the door opened to reveal a tall man white platinum blonde hair, and ya his hair was waaaay long, I gathered it was his father.

The man took once glance of me and then looking at Draco spoke –

"Come with me , we have much to discuss" Draco nodded and without saying another word left my side and followed his father. I glanced at his mother, Narcissa who was glaring at her husband, and then she turned to look at me.

"Excuse him, he can be a bit rude at times" I nodded and walked in too after Narcissa.

**Draco Malfoy**

I followed my father into his study, waiting for him to 'discuss' things with me, he sat on his chair as I stood before him and finally started the conversation.

"I gather that our mission has been going well"

"Yes father"

"I got the reports from the Dark Lord himself, who was told by Severus that our little girl has been improving"

I nodded my head not speaking much, rather not wanting to speak much on this topic.

"Well, we have got all our required information on her"

"That's nice" I said, I thought I should play up.

"Break up with her as soon as possible now, it's not healthy to stay in the influence of such people for long"

With that he waved his hand indicating me to go out, when I finally came out, I ran to my room put on the silencing charm and started banging my hands on the wall.

Why did it have to be now of all times?

Why so suddenly?

What was the thing that they had learned about her?

What?

Why?

**Author's Note: Well here's another long chapter for you guys. Sorry for not having updated since a month, I was really damn busy. Well with my new academic year and stuff.**

**Hopefully the story should be over by 1sy week of June.**

**As usual Reviews and Messages are more than welcome.**

**=D**


	19. 18 Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 18**

I was waiting in the main hall with Narcissa for Draco to arrive; it seemed that muttering things under one's breath ran in Draco's family. His mom was doing the same thing now. Draco was supposed to show me to my room for the two weeks and also help me carry; or rather he would be the one carrying my suitcases.

There were only two.

"Ah there you are, your father has this irritating habit of having un-reasonably long talks" Draco descended down the stairs to my right. He stood in front of us looking at his mom.

"Come on now, Juno must be tired show her to her room and take her luggage too, her rooms next to yours" his mother said smiling at the last part.

Draco nodded, he seemed pretty distant now.

His mother kissed me on the cheek and left, "Dinner's at six" she called out as she started walking out of the room. "Come" Draco told me and started walking up the stairs, I followed him. We walked up there were only two floors.

Draco's room was on the second one, as we stood at the beginning of the corridor where there were doors on both sides each room around few feet away from each other.

"My room's the third one on the left, yours is the fourth" Draco said as we continued to walk.

He opened the fourth door on the right to reveal lush green coloured walls with a king sized satin green bed. I guess they liked living up to their Slytherin reputation, I snorted.

"What?"

"Your family's really obsessed with the colour" I stated.

"That's nothing, wait till you see the garden" he smirked and kept down my bags.

"That's the bathroom" he pointed to the left side of the room to a door. "And that's mine" he said pointing to a door on the right.

"Obviously mien will be locked from inside so you can't enter in case you're tempted to" he added with a smirk.

"Oh please, as if" I smiled.

"I'll leave you to yourself now, see in half an hour" he said and kissed me on the forehead, then headed out of the room. I went and sat down on the bed running my hands over the covers and decided to unpack my things after dinner.

I just went for a bath and then changed into my semi formals immediately.....

**Draco Malfoy**

As I exited her room I went straight into mine and thought what to do with my situation, I possibly couldn't break up with her in my own house, I mean she was living here with me for the whole two weeks.

I went to the study and knocked.

"Come in" my father's cold voice, I opened the door and walked in he just sighed looking at me.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

"No" I said and then explained the whole awkward situation thing, he just kept nodding throughout. "Well if you're finding that a problem why don't you cheat on her? It's easy and make sure that she catches you" he said.

What a mad man! I can't believe he was suggesting that, never would I do that, I made a disgusted face.

"That's really low" and with that I walked out of the room and went into mine to change. I had fifteen minutes left, plus I had to escort her down to the dining room too, I thought remembering my mother's words.

"_Now you re dating my son, It would only be proper for you to be her escort" _

Why not, she won't want me for an escort after she learns that I have broken up with Juno, darn it! Stupid lovey-dovey mothers.

*********

I stood before the mirror, wow I seemed to be doing that a lot; Looking at my reflection which reflected my dark green strapless dress which came down till my knees. Hopefully they would approve my dress.

Knock-knock

I went and opened the door and smiled at Draco.

"Dinner time milady" he said imitating a thick heavy accent to tease me, he offered his arm and I took it, slipping my arm through the nook near his elbow. Closing the door we walked down reaching the main room.

We walked further left entering the dining room.

"Oh my Juno dear, you're looking lovely" she said hugging me, I had to let go of Draco's arm.

We seated ourselves, sat across Draco, his father was absent, had to go out for 'official work' like I was that dumb to understand what it really was, I was thankful that Draco was not a death eater too.

The house elves brought in the food one by one and we started our meal.

"So you've never learned magic before have you?" Narcissa asked me, I shook my head.

"I was attending a muggle high school when one say I came home to find Dumbledore in my house" I explained further. "Oh" she said.

"He really is a funny little man isn't he" with this she started giggling to herself. Okay, now I was feeling very weird. I looked at Draco who seemed to have turned pink, poor guy seemed to be embarrassed by her all the time.

Nice time to have some fun, I thought and removed my foot out of my heels, slowly. Then I put my foot on Draco's leg sliding it under his pants and massaging it, Draco started coughing badly.

"Is anything wrong Draco?" Narcissa asked in a concerned voice, he shook his head and eyed me as I tried hard to holdback my laughter.

After sometime I felt a hand on my thigh, that little asshole! He kept caressing it making me squirm in my seat. I looked at him to see him smiling; only one of his hand was occupied holding the fork with which he ate.

This time I squinted my eyes but refused to give in and continued to eat not reacting a bit.

As we finished our dinner, Draco and I excused ourselves and walked out, I ahead with Draco behind me. As soon as we exited the room, Draco tried to grab my arms but I ran up straight ahead up the stairs.

At least till the first floor, that's when Draco caught up with me grabbing my hips and turning me to face him.

He pushed me back against the wall and kept one of his hands above my head while the other still rested on my waist.

"Draco are you crazy, now?" I asked trying to glare at him, he shut me up by simply placing his lips over mine, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

**Unknown Person's Point Of View **

I watched as both of them kissed each other, the guy having started and provoked it first from my little corner at the beginning of the corridor.

I shook my head at this sad sight.

"What a shame, what a shame" I muttered to myself as I snapped my fingers to apparate to my destination as ordered.

"Sir, Master Draco seems to enjoy being with the mud-blooded Miss" I spoke and narrated the entire incident as seen by my eyes to Master Lucius.

"I see" he said, "Get me some extra papers and some quills I have an urgent letter to write" he ordered and indicated for me to leave.

With another snap I was out of the room.

**Copyright © 2010**

**Audrey Storm**

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter done for you guys, three chapters in a week, be happy! You couldn't ask for more. **

**Well do not expect another chapter at least not till next Sunday, I got a Maths and Chemistry test both in this week only.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews really appreciated.**

**Audrey Storm**


	20. 19 Shopping turned out sad

**Chapter 19**

Hmm, this would be nice, I thought looking through the glass window of the shop in Diagon Alley, I had come shopping for Christmas, the occasion itself being only three days away. Finally I had managed to spot a perfect gift for Draco.

I smiled to myself and entered the shop, Draco had gone his own way while shopping I wondered what he would buy for me.

"Yes Ma'am may I help you?" the lady at the counter asked me, I nodded.

"Could I please have that article there on display?" I asked her indicating to the object, she nodded and ordered the sales boy to pack it up.

I payed her quickly and exited the shop clutching the bag close to my bosom. I was excited to present it to Draco, I walked quickly wondering where to go next.

"Juno! Here!" a voice reached my ears as I turned to see Hermione and Ginny waving over to me as they sat eating ice cream. I smiled and walked towards them, "Hey girls" I greeted them.

"Done shopping?" Ginny asked popping a spoon in her mouth, I nodded.

"Oh Ginny, stop eating with food in your mouth, you're just like Ron!Disgusting" Hermione scolded Ginny. "Exactly, and that's what attracts you about him the most" she replied winking at me, I snickered.

She glared at me and I kept quiet.

"So what did you buy for me" Ginny asked, with no food in her mouth this time, I simply kept my finger over my lips and 'Sshhed' her. "Aww, c'mon" she whined, and then suddenly her eyes brightened up.

"Harry and I no longer like each other"

"What? Why?" was my immediate reaction.

"Well it was something like I realised that I just had a small crush on him and that our relationship wasn't heading anywhere" she explained.

"But you two were so cute together" I complained, she just shrugged.

"What did you get Draco?" Ginny asked.

I looked around to make sure that no one was watching us and indicated them, they leaned over the table as I opened my bag slightly to show them, they looked up at me smiling.

"So he gets a special gift, I hope ours is better" Hermione said, I rolled my eyes at her. "What, I meant that!" she said and Ginny simply patted her back.

Hermione was about to say something when she simply froze and stopped, her mouth partly open looking behind my back. "Hermione what happened are you okay?" Ginny asked waving her hand in front of Hermione and then Ginny turned her gaze to where Hermione's was.

She froze too.

Wtf?

"Juno, you're not gonna wanna see this"

I slowly turned myself face what they were viewing, crap, I just kept staring, I couldn't take my eyes off them.

_Them_

Pansy.....with Draco, standing and laughing.

Together.

Just when Pansy leaned in towards him, I didn't need to see the rest, I got up and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Juno wait!" the girls called after me, of course I didn't wait, I ran and ran as fast as I could and came to a halt only at a turn, I looked at the bag in my hand and threw it on the ground as the contents spilled over the snow.

I stood there, crying now.

"Sshh sshh come with us, don't go back there come to the burrow, you need a good rest" Ginny whispered in my ears as my head now rested on Hermione's shoulders wetting her jacket badly.

I sniffed and looked up, nodded.

They glared in that direction and eyed the bag on the ground, "Come on lets go" I followed them not bothering to pick up the silver and green coloured snowball as the Quidditch player inside it kept showing off his moves.

I didn't need to.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's pretty short, but I'll have the next one up by Monday. At least I'll try to.**

**Keep reading **

**Reviews, really goody goody !!**

**Audrey Storm**

**Xoxoox**


	21. 20 The Burrow and the Parkinsons

Chapter 20

**Draco Malfoy**

"We did it Drakey" Pansy giggled in my ears, I pushed her away from me making a disgusted face, "I'm not blind" I said coldly.

Pansy just showed up, at Hogsmeade and I didn't even tell her to follow me. But if you would read the letter that she carried written by my letter, believe me you wouldn't mind if she came and sucked the life out of you.

My father had said that she had to stay with me, plus in the evening her parents would be coming over for dinner.

But that wasn't the bad part; I couldn't care less if her whole family came at my house.

_Her parents and I have decided an excellent deal for both of you, which I am sure you shall like. On receiving this letter I do not want you anywhere near the Swan girl Pansy shall make sure of that, I have instructed her well._

_Your Father._

_P.S. You better follow them too, I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to that girl do you?_

I clearly remembered these words written, I had torn up the letter soon after reading it. "Draco, isn't this nice, finally we can be together" Pansy rested her hand on my biceps whispering in my ear.

Why me ?

Why now ?

I knew that she wouldn't be returning to the Manor, never in a hundred years, even if she would be dragged she'd rather be killed, for the first time I truly regretted kissing her on Halloween.

It was just wrong, what had I been thinking?

I was stuck here with this two-faced female who thought she was a saint, if only mirrors showed us our true forms....

**Juno**

Here I was at the Burrow, sitting on their dining table staring off into space, I could heat whispered around me, Ginny sat beside me with her mother sitting right ahead of me.

"Ginny dear let her be, it must be hard for her" her mother coaxed Ginny.

"But mo-"

I heard footsteps rumbling hard on the stairs, someone was in a hurry, I turned my head to see Harry, Ron and Hermione, the guys came rushing towards me.

"Oh Juno, we're so sorry" Harry hugged me tight, I hugged him back and immediately burst into tears crying on his shoulders this time. "Don't worry, we're here for you no matter what" Ron said running his hands over my hair.

We broke the hug and I looked up at them, Hermione gave me a small smile, "I couldn't help it, I had to tell them" she said, I just nodded my head.

I managed to blink away my tears and put up a brave face.

Who was he to be cried over?

"Lunch children" Mrs. Weasley said, "Come Juno dear, some warm food could do you wonders" she said with a smile which I returned.

"You always say that mom" Ron rolled his eyes, she just glared at him and pointed at his chair, Ron sat down. I giggled, "See, I knew we had to bring her here, Ron's just about entertainment for anyone" Ginny joked making everyone at the table snicker.

Ron went red, "Oh shut up guys" he muttered.

"Trust me when I see that bastard he's never gonna produce kids" Ron threatened waving around with the fork in his hand.

"Language Ronald!"

"But he deserves it" he said looking at me, I nodded.

I was just sorry for not listening to Hermione at the right time, I needed to apologise to her badly. Lunch went on like this I slowly got into the mood for talking too, really this food did me wonders. I learnt that Ron had elder twins too, Ginny was the smallest.

"It sucks being the youngest" Ginny pointed out in the end.

"It sucks more being the only child trust me" I smiled at her, I looked at Harry who was nodding to himself muttering strange things.

"Harry are you fine?" I asked, all eyes turned on him, "Yeah, just a...bad feeling about being only child" he said looking at his plate, "Aww don't be" I got up and sat next to him.

After lunch we all sat in the main room, thinking of various ways to kill Malfoy, at least the guys and Ginny were, "Chuck it guys, he's not worth it, don't waste your mind on him" I told them.

"No but it gives us satisfaction thinking that we may contribute something useful to mankind in the future" Ron said, this made me laugh.

_Knock Knock_

We all turned to see a owl perched on the window, Harry went to open it, he took the letter and glanced outside the window too, "Hey guys, did any of you order a suitcase by any chance?" he bent more and picked up the luggage.

It was mine.

I indicated him to give it to me, he handed over the letter too, I tore it open, what more did I need now?

_Mudblood, _

_I hope you realised my real intentions, I never loved you, I just used you. Why? I shall not tell you that. I'm happy that you're out of my life now._

_Have fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

I couldn't believe that he actually had the guts to send me this, I made a disgusted face and threw it to Ginny, who just read the first line and tore it up. "Seriously, he just want you to get hyper over it" she said. "Well it's not working well is it?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Soo...I bag Juno sleeps with me and Hermione!" Ginny shouted, "Aww" the boys whined. Hermione smacked them on their heads, "Behave like gentle men boys" she scolded.

"If only, Hermione was my daughter too" Mrs. Weasley said and dreamed off, going back to her work.

"She always says that" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on lets go unpack" Ginny pulled me up, dragging the suitcase with her.

**Draco Malfoy**

I can't believe I actually dressed up in a suit for dinner with Pansy's parents, Juno's absence must be really getting to my head, I opened the door to find Pansy waiting there, she extended her arm like I had done for Juno for the first time we had dinner here.

"No thanks" I said and walked out on my own.

Did she actually think that I liked her? Something must be really getting to her head. I chuckled to myself and entered the main room.

"Hello Draco you look absolutely stunning" Mrs. Parkinson ogled at me, disgusting people like mother like daughter.

I gave her a polite smile and thanks. My mother was not home, no wonder father dear had the guts to call them here, and he knew how much mother hated this family just like me. "Shall we proceed to the dining room?" my father offered.

They nodded, "Oh! Let Pansy and Draco stay out for a while let them talk" her mother perched in, stupid lady.

Here I was, stuck again.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I know it didn't take long to update, but it would be really helpful if you people read my journal updates.**

**As usual Rate !! And Message!**

**Oh and do read my new Snape/Hermione one-shot **


	22. 21 Christmas Surprises

**Chapter 21**

**Christmas Day**

I got up early, at six in the morning; I thought to myself glancing at the watch, I jerked up immediately. It was Christmas; I smiled to myself and looked around to see Hermione and Ginny sleeping peacefully.

Well not for long, I got up and climbed on Hermione's bed and started jumping on it.

"Wakey wakey Hermy" I screamed, shaking the bed vigorously.

"Ugh Juno!" Hermione finally woke rubbing sleep from her eyes, "We're up you know, you can stop that now" Ginny called out from her bed. I rolled my eyes and pulled up Hermione by her arms, she got up shoving my hand away.

"Come on let's go down" I said pulling both of them along with one hand each, we walked out and stopped right at the boys door.

We were just going to knock when Ginny decided to bang on their doors too. "Wake up sleepy heads"

They came out after a minute and so we dragged the boys down along with us too.

"You are gonna pay for this, big-time" Ron threatened, "Yeah whatever" Ginny said.

We entered the main room where all the gifts were kept, and sat down on the floor around the tree. "Present time! You guys better have got me decent presents" I said with a huge smile, but totally meaning it.

"Or else?" Ginny asked.

"You're gonna pay, big-time" I imitated Ron, everyone burst into snickers, Ron went all red. "You're doing it again guys" he murmured and Hermione patted his back in sympathy. Ginny, Harry and I coughed loudly.

Hermione went red and Ron even more red, Hermione then removed her hand.

"So let's open the presents shall we?" she said.

**Draco Malfoy **

I had been sleeping peacefully until I was woken by the worst mistake that ever happened – Pansy.

She stood beside my bedside table, standing over me and shaking me all over, "Gosh woman get a life!" I shouted at her, jerking up in my bed. "Oh Draco you're so funny" she giggled and waved off my outburst.

"Come, I want you to see what I bought for you" she said trying to drag me along with her, I had no choice but to tag along, stupid loud girl. As we walked out of the room, I snatched my arm away from her hand scowling to myself.

Unlike other houses, the Christmas tree wasn't set up in the main room; instead it was set up on the terrace, so that actual snow fell on it and covered it. And no ornaments were hung, keeping it simple; it was my mother's idea.

My father didn't care much for these things; he called them 'petty'

I walked over to the tree pulling up a stool to sit on, "Wait I'll give you the present" Pansy herself went and bent down under the tree and handed it out to me.

An ugly looking gift wrapped in pink and silver paper, I dryly took and opened it, it turned out to be a silver and green watch, looked very expensive but nothing original, I kept it aside not bothering with a thanks or anything.

She didn't deserve any, she was the reason I had so many problems in my life, her simple dreadful existence, if I could I'd rather wish that she was in otter's place and that Voldemort had succeeded that night while attempting to murder him.

Ah, Sweet dreams.

"So what about my gift?" her gift? Did she actually expect me to get a gift for her? Well sadly I had gotten a gift, well not me, my father had handed me a gift instructing that it was for her. "Check the tree it must be there" I told her with a shrug.

"Oh my God! Draco, it's so amazing! I love it" she squealed and ran in my direction to hug me, I got up and out of her way.

"No hugs" I stated.

She looked depressed, let her.

I walked over to the tree myself to find my mother's gift, every year she got me something. Something nice which I liked, not throw a ways like Pansy's.

Instead, I found a small box wrapped in green with Draco written over it, with no other name saying from who it was. I picked it up curiously turning it around looking at it. I decided to open it.

Slowly, opening it with much care than I had opened Pansy's well because I knew she was watching, it would help her knowing that I cared more for gifts given by unknown people than those given by her.

A small square cardboard box, I opened up that too and took out the piece inside it.

A globe?

What kind of a joke was this, after so many years so child hood the person intended me to return back to being a child?

I glanced at it closely, seeing a small blonde guy on a broom, a quidditch player, with his arm outstretched to catch a...I peeked more closely, a snitch? Taking back my thoughts, I liked the gift, whoever it was knew me well.

As I saw it more closely, I could smell the globe, and it smelled of snow, glass and...Juno? I was damn sure that it was Juno's scent. Out of the few times we happened to hug, I didn't miss out the chances of smelling her scent in.

I know it's cheesy, but hey! It's my wish with what I do.

Juno, had she really gotten this for me, I remembered seeing her walking out of a shop before Pansy had decide to smother me with her not so needed kisses.

I smiled and kissed the glass, "Who's that from Draco?" Pansy asked, "None of your business" I said rolling my eyes at her. I got up and walked out of the terrace deciding to go back to my room.

"Dracooo" god that woman won't leave me alone at all!

"I'm going to my room, to be alone" I said, "Here you forgot your gift" she handed out the watch again.

"Later" I said turn my back on her.

**Author's note :**

**I know that I updated pretty fast, so be happy! I'm finally getting time for regular updates and hope to keep that.**

**As usual reviews would be appreciated**

**:)**

**Audrey Storm**


	23. 22 Deja vu

**Chapter 22**

"Juno hurry up, you'll miss the train!" Hermione shouted, she was already half-way running towards the Hogwarts Express, Winter ended too soon I thought. "Come on" Ginny came from behind and pulled me along with her, we ran finally boarding the train.

"Dracooooooo wait for me!" God I did not need to hear that now, I tilted back as I was getting onto the train and saw Draco running with a disgusted look on his face and Pansy chasing him and waving her hands in the air.

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

I followed Ginny into a compartment way ahead almost at the back of the train, "It's better when it's away, hardly any people come this side" she explained and I nodded.

I kept my luggage underneath the seat and sat down beside Harry.

"You'll be spending the summer after school at the Burrow again?" he asked, I shrugged, "I'll have to ask my parents about that"

This time New Years had been quiet peaceful with the whole Weasley family and us there to celebrate. Rest of the time we spent playing quidditch in the backyard (at least the guys did) and Hermione and me did our best to complete our homework.

I sighed, "Don't bother yourself about facing him" Ginny said, "Yeah he's better off with Pansy chasing him, yup he deserves that" Ron said.

I giggled and got up.

"I'll be back in a bit" I told them and walked out of the compartment. I really needed to be alone for a few minutes; I shook my head in frustration and started walking forward.

I heard a sudden burst of laughter and immediately moved my head in that direction, it was coming from the cabin on my right. Blaise, Dra-Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy sat there with the guys laughing hysterically and Pansy sulking.

Draco caught my eye; I looked away and moved forward.

I found myself standing outside the washroom again, déjà vu from the last time in September? Maybe

"You're dead bitch!" a hard force hit me on my back making me go down on my knees instantly, Shit, Pansy.

I attempted to take out my wand from my robes but she had her hand on mine and forced me up. I came face to face with with, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my Drake?"

"Wasn't it decided, you won okay? Keep him" I sneered, yeah that was one trait I got from that ferret. "Well not exactly you see, he's so damn absent minded ever since Christmas. I know it was you who sent him that snow-globe, don't deny it" she spat on me.

"What freaking Globe?" I never sent him that thing, I ended up throwing it on the road but she didn't need to know that. "For hell would I buy a Christmas gift for a person like him" I managed to break free from her hands.

My eyes went wide, Draco stood about seven feet away from Pansy staring at me. His expression changed immediately into that of disgust but his eyes however his eyes showed hurt. He turned his face and walked away.

Pansy heard the footsteps and turned behind, she recognised Draco's blonde hair and ran after him forgetting me. Talk about fighting properly.

Tears threatened to come out of my eyes, I immediately wiped them away, I finally entered the washroom and washed my face leaving no trails of tears.

I walked out and decided to go back.

"Okay so you're 100% sure the doorway's open?" I heard Pansy speaking in a low voice, "Yeah, it is, they'll be there by Wednesday" woah that was Crabbe, whenever did he talk to Pansy. I just decided not to let them know about my presence and walked away.

**Pansy Parkinson**

Okay so they were gonna be there in two days, that's a relief.

"Make sure Juno's the first one to be caught" I told him and we proceeded to our own compartment.

**A/N : Okay I know I haven't updated since long, sorry for that. I'll make the chapter longer next time, but for now thanks for reading. **

**Reviews please **

**Audrey Storm**


	24. 23 What the heart wants

**Chapter 23 **

Classes had started yesterday, Monday. It was really sad that New Year's couldn't have been after the weekend this year. Now that we were nearer to our NEWT's, Lord bless our hassled souls. I had just finished my Transfiguration essay and was heading up to my dormitory to sleep. It was twelve in the night.

The common room was mostly empty except few Slytherins lounging about on the arm chairs, drunk. With no intention of moving any soon. As the steps spiraled, they split into two ways, one leading to the girls' dormitory and the other to the boys. I was about to enter my dorm room when I was shoved to the boys side, hard.

I looked up into blue-gray eyes and wondered how many times had this happened since that first time on the Hogwart's express.

He immediately put his hand over my mouth and suppressed my shriek.

"For you", he said and put out his hand which held a neatly wrapped small gift in silver paper. I lowered my eyes to the gift. My eyes softened for a moment but that moment passed too soon. I smacked his hand away with mine.

His reflexes made him catch it before it fell making him take his hand off my mouth.

"Keep it. I don't need you charity gifts", I glared at him. He looked at me, hurt, and then suddenly had his lips on mine. I looked into his eyes, which showed angst, hurt and fear. For a moment there, I let my lips melt into his.

We stopped.

"I miss you", his voice came. "Don't. I don't need that. You clearly don't need me either", I looked at him. "Run away to your girlfriend, I'm a nobody" , I said and walked off. He didn't follow. I had hoped he would.

I turned back and saw an empty stairway.

I turned back and a harsh voice whispered in my ears.

"Think you're special do you mud-blood", Crabbe said. I twisted my face in scorn and looked at him, pushed him aside and moved on.

"Where do you think you're going?", he pushed me, my back hit the stony wall. "Stay away from him get it. And just because you two happened to share one kiss doesn't change the fact about him and Pansy. Remember that's where he belongs, not with low-lives like you" , he said and walked off. I fell on the ground, on my knees.

My back hurt.

I hugged my knees and sat there on the ground for a while, tears pouring down my cheek. Boys passed by, they didn't bother looking at me twice.

A low-life.

A mudblood.

That's how the wizarding world saw people of my origin. Those who didn't were no better off than being treated a tad bit better.

Of all the fairytales, why did the one about witches and wizards have to be true?

The next day, I avoided Draco. I avoided Harry. I avoided Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and even went up to great extents to avoid Pansy too.

I wanted to be left alone.

I was alone.

I didn't need company.

I did.

I wanted to be needed so badly.

It was now one in the night. Call it morning if you want. Loud bangs sounded in the air suddenly. I jolted up in my bed. We all did. Well except Pansy, whom we couldn't blame as she was not there in her bed. I rushed to the window and saw bright sparks of light going about in all directions.

"They're here" , Daphne Greengrass a 'fellow' Slytherin muttered next to me, she went to grab her robes, when the door burst open.

Two people dressed in black robes and masks entered the room. Daphne and Millicent shrieked. I went to grab my wand.

"Accio wand" , one of the men said. Yup they were definitely men. Crap, they had it. I saw another green light flash before my eyes, just before I fainted. I'm certain they had something to do with that.

**Draco**

It was finally here.

The war.

They said they would finish it today. I believed them. One of them had to die. The two of them couldn't survive together in this world.

I had been ordered to go and find Potter. I wasn't going to. Here I stood, in the shadows watching deatheaters go by, till the coast became clear. That's when I rushed to where she was.

Juno.

The room was empty. The bed sheets lay scattered, I didn't waste another moment and headed out again. Only this time I was struck on my head. Hard.

I fell down unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Juno opposite, sitting on the ground looking at me. Her beautiful face which was still elegant with tears streaming down her cheeks.

And then I saw Pansy with a wand, standing behind her.

**Author's Note : I know it has been a year since I've updated. But I just finished my 10****th**** grade. Studied hard. I hope I haven't gone that rusty with my writing. **

**Review. =D **


	25. 24 Run Devil Run

**Chapter 24 **

**Draco**

"Leave her", were the firts words which came out of my mouth. Pansy instead raised her eyebrows and looked down at Juno. I saw Juno's face again. Her eyes were red, she glanced at me and then proceeded to stare at the ground.

"Don't do this", were the next words I said.

"You think it's easy for me, watching you think of her, look at her and kiss her?", she asked, stressing on the words 'kiss her'. "It was all so simple before she came along. You don't see what favour im doing for you. With her gone soon, you'll soon realize where your heart truly lies", Pansy continued speaking.

Juno squirmed in her place, which only made Pansy's grip on her tighten.

"You shouldn't be here, you shouId be out helping in the war" , I told her icily.

"As if you care about it yourself, I just care about one thing, getting rid of this pretty little thing here" she went on and dragged her wand about Juno's neck like a knife with cold steel being pressed against ones neck, threatened.

Juno didn't say a word.

"You see it is such filthy mudbloods who spoil our society, coming and stealing off men from good pureblood familes, contaminating our fewer of such, the better for us."

"What would your father say if he knew of this little fascination of yours, you don't think he would allow it do you? Either way you will end up with me, and me, I shall never forget you Draco" her voiced had turned too soft as she said these last words.

The crazy girl.

"You're just like the others, wanting to accomplish things despite having enough", I said. I just had to buy time. For what?

I had no clue.

"You still don't understand do you, since the day we entered Hogwart's together, our fate has been sealed. You and Me, you can't change it"

"I make my fate", I glared at her this time. Juno was near unconcious.

"You think doing such things will help your case with me, you may as well keep thinking. People like you will never have a place in my heart. Not even a small corner" , by now my head was aching badly, I wanted to reach out to Juno so bad.

Watching her sit there in pain, it was killing me. And I could see that it was almost killing her too.

"OH COME ON NOW, LET HER GO, YOU PSYCHO! ", I screamed my lungs out at Pansy. Pansy's gaze hardened.

"Crucio", she whispered.

Juno screamed.

"CRUCIO!", Pansy screamed this time, harsher.

Juno's voice peirced the whole room, tears ran down my cheeks wtaching her writh in pain. Just then Crabbe came in running with blood running down his face.

"We lost", he said, his eyes widened, in another moment an 'Expelliarmus' was heard and the wand in Pansy's hand was thrown away. Pansy immediately fell to the ground, with her hands around Juno's neck, started strangling her.

I rushed to them, pulled Pansy off Juno and threw her against a wall.

I heard a body binding curse be placed on her and looked up to see Ron, Luna and Hermione standing there. Hermione knelt down beside too. My gaze went back to where it was supposed to be.

"Juno, stay with me, stay with me" , I held her in my arms, her eyes were barely open. The scars caused by the curse were deep and were bleeding too. I sat there numb from any sense of touch, unable to move.

Afraid to move.

"We need to take her to the hospital quick", Hermione said, I came to my senses. I scooped her in my arms and was about to get up.

But thats when her body slumped in my arms lifelessly and she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, entirely form Draco's point of view. I updated sooner than expected. Keep watch for the next chapter. **

**Reviews always welcome. **

**Audrey Storm.**


	26. 25 A New Beginning

Chapter 25

I thought I was numb, but then I felt his hand on mine. I could hear his voice. I couldn't comprehend his words. I didn't try to but then it all became clearer.

"Juno" was all I heard, Draco was beside me. Why was he here, he shouldn't be. All his love had been false all these months. How had it come down to this with me in the hospital having been cursed severely with the same boy by my side?

I felt his hand leave mine and the stool shift. He had gotten up to leave. I opened my eyes and the light hit my eyes. "Ughh" I groaned and tried to open it more, Draco had stopped and he stood there with his face turned around looking at me.

He turned around completely now and kept looking at me. I averted my gaze and glanced out of the window.

"I missed you", he said. I didn't respond. "You're not forgiven you know" I said, he knew very well what I meant.

"I'm sorry"

"Go back to your father and do what you're told to as always", that was me taking out my frustration of seeing Draco and Pansy together during Christmas.

"I couldn't help it"

"Well neither can I help you now"

"Stop being so stubborn" he said.

"Then leave", I said. Why were we even fighting anymore? The war was over, everything could be normal. This was a wrong time for my anger on him to come out.

"Oh Come on! You very well know why I did all that, you actually thought for a second that I would prefer spending time with Pansy over you", his voice started shaking now. I was still refusing to look at him and heard him walk up to the foot of the bed.

"Look at me", I could hear he was slightly angry now. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. A whole series of emotions came over me that moment.

"I know", he said. "I know how bad it hurt staying away. I don't want to repeat that again. Please don't do this to me Juno.." his voice trailed off.

His eyes betrayed a lot of feelings. He pulled me and kissed me. I just smiled into the kiss and put my arms around his neck pulling him down while his hands rested on my neck. We stopped and looked at each other. I could already predict his smirk coming on.

"Don't" I said.

"What?", he asked smiling with a mocking shocked expression, and then he smirked.

"That" I said and leaned in for another kiss.

"Miss Swan, what is this? You are in a hospital for the love of God" I groaned inwardly, Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey we need you here, fast" I heard Hermione's voice somewhere outside and giggled. Madam Pomfrey left us and went . Maybe this was not going to be bad after all.

I guess happy endings did exist in the magical world.

**Author's Note: Okay so I know it took me another 6 months or so to update the last chapter but I finally finished it after 2 years. Sorry for keeping it so short but I couldn't imagine a better ending for this. All the other ones I had thought of simply didn't fit in. **

**Thanks to my readers for sticking with my story till the end. **

**Audrey Storm**

**Copyright © Audrey Storm****  
****2012**


End file.
